Akane
by BlizzardAngel
Summary: Chapter 14! After a harsh arguement with Ranma, Akane is left thinking about what she had said to him. Will she be able to somehow tell him how she feels, before he leaves. RanmaAkane & Other Main Char. Pairings. Please Review Thanks for Reading!
1. The Dress

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Ranma or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm only using her awesome characters for fanfictional stories. So I repeat, Rumiko Takahashi is the Creator of Ranma ½

_'...'_ indicates thoughts of the character

*...* will tell you when a flashback appears

  
  


Akane 

  
  
  
  


_'Why does Ranma have to get into so many fights with me? I haven't spoken to him since last night. Can't he see that all the things he does would upset a girl, a girl that might even . . . I don't know what I want anymore. Having these feelings for people who won't even look at you but some 'tomboy' or 'macho chick' isn't going to cut it for me. How is my life going to turn out? I would love to get married but I don't want to get forced into doing it, or have someone who doesn't, be forced too.' _

Akane turned around in her room and looked at her clock. 

_'School let out over three hours ago. And I haven't seen him since. I really think that he's going to get married to either Shampoo or Ukyo. I wonder, does he even think about all the engagements he's in? Did he already choose whom he wants to be with?'_

"Akane?" Kasumi said knocking on her door. She jumped slighly. 

"Come in." She straightened herself out.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor."

"Sure." Akane stood and walked over to her older sister. 

"You remember that Catherine is getting married in a few weeks." Catherine was a friend of Kasumi and she was a very pretty woman. She had long, beautiful golden strands of hair that came to the midst of her elegantly curved back. Gorgeous blue eyes. She also had a perfect body as she looked like a model. "Well, she wanted me to look over her dress to see if there was anything wrong with it before she sent it to get it cleaned. I was thinking if you could put the dress on for me to check."

"Of course I will." Akane smiled. "If it fits." She added slowly.

"Of course it'll fit. All right then Akane, lets go to my room." 

Kasumi walked out and handed her a long silk white top. Suddenly, Akane remembered the end of the fight that she and Ranma had. 

  
  


**Beginning of Flashback**

"Why do you always do this to me? Why do you always make me feel like this?" Tears began to sting her brown eyes.

"I didn't do anything, Akane! You just attacked me like you constantly do. Then you start arguing. You let your rage out of control and start hitting me." Ranma looked away from her. "You're doing this to yourself. You're making yourself feel that way." They stood silent for a moment.

"Do you even want to marry me?" Ranma turned at her in shock.

"What?"

"Of course you have two more fiancee's. Maybe you already chose who you wanted to be with . . ."

"Akane, you know I didn't-"

"No! I can go and find someone else and get married. I can even get married tomorrow and I can get out of your life! You don't have to see this uncute, tomboy around here. I won't be a burden on you anymore!" By this time her eyes were overflowing with tears, her body was trembling as she tried so hard not to cry.

His heart sank as he saw her over come with emotion. He could not take watching her cry, nevertheless, because of him. 

"Akane. Listen to me. You're not a-"

"You never really cared about me all this time. Ever since we met. You," she took in a deep breath as the tears never stopped. "You never once considered how I felt! Have you?" She sobbed. 

  
  


**End of Flashback**

  
  


Akane felt someone touch her. 

"Akane, are you all right?" She glanced at Kasumi, trying to hide that something was bothering her. 

"Sorry." Akane took her shirt and shorts off and she slipped on the silky shirt that reached the middle of her slender thighs.

"All right, Akane. Go beneath the dress." Kasumi picked the dress up and slipped it over her younger sister, while Akane's head popped through and she carefully pushed her arms through the sleeves. Kasumi zipped up the dress in the back of her and the gown flowed to floor and sparked all over. 

"Oh it looks so beautiful." Kasumi put her hands together, showing the content through her smile.

"Yeah, it looks great." Kasumi sensed something was wrong as Akane stared at herself in the mirror. She knew who it was too.

"No Akane. It looks beautiful on you." Akane turned around. "It fits perfectly on you." She noted how it clung to Akane's curvy hips.

Akane smiled at her sister then looked down at herself in the mirror again. "My breasts are too small." Someone knocked on the door. 

Akane turned away from the mirror not being able to stand looking at herself. She remembered all the things that Ranma had said about her body. How she had small breast or how she was built like a brick. 

_'How could he not know what it feels like to be teased by someone who, who looked upon the other for. . . approval.'_

The younger girl watched her sister graciously walked to the door and opened it. 

"Hey Kasumi!" A tall, young man walked through the door with a black classy tuxedo on. Kasumi was startled to see who it was and quickly tried to shove him out of the room.

"What are you doing here?! My sister has the dress on. You can't see it!" Kasumi responded hurriedly. She looked at him more closely. "Why are you wearing your tuxedo?"

"I wanted you to look at it to see if everything is ok on it. I want the wedding to be perfect. I want Catherine to be the happiest woman and I don't want to screw up." He walked into the room. "Oh, wow! I'm speechless. The dress is miraculous." 

Kasumi smiled and let the man step into the room and motioned him over to her sister.

"Akane I want you to meet Gary. Gary, this is my little sister Akane." 

"Hi." Akane bowed and Gary repeated in kind.

"Nice to meet you. You look great in the dress." 

"Thank you." Gary walked up to Akane and turned to the mirror.

"Oh I can't wait! It's going to be fantastic." Kasumi laughed at the sound of his anxious voice. Gary took Akane's hand, astonished by the dress, and spun her around. Akane laughed feeling somewhat happier, like he was spreading his happiness on to others.

"I bet you too will love the wedding." He was delighted that everything was going so well but the door opened up to an unexpected visitor.

Ranma walked in and suddenly asked if Akane was in there. He turned and looked to see her smiling about with some guy as they held each other's hand. Akane was wearing a wedding dress and the man was wearing a tuxedo. He remembered what she said before she ran away him in the Dojo last night. 

  
  


**Beginning of Flashback**

"No! I can go and find someone else and get married. I can even get married tomorrow and I can get out of your life! You don't have to see this uncute, tomboy around here. I won't be a burden on you anymore!" 

  
  


**End of Flashback**

His face became tight and red. 


	2. Chase

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Ranma or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm only using her awesome characters for fanfictional stories. So I repeat, Rumiko Takahashi is the Creator of Ranma ½

_'...'_ indicates thoughts of the character

*...* will tell you when a flashback appears

  
  


Akane

Chapter 2 

  
  


Akane noticed the door open and she stopped to see Ranma standing at the doorway. She felt a sudden lump form in her throat as she stared into his eyes. The situation she was in clicked in her mind and she knew exactly what he was thinking about that very second.

"No Ranma this isn't-"

"Just some way to get back at me!" Ranma raced out of the room.

"Kasumi! Get this dress offa me now!" Kasumi unzipped the back and Akane, quickly but carefully, slipped out of the dress and grabbed her unbuttoned shirt as she left the room. 

~~*~~ 

  
  


Nabiki silently strolled up the stairs thinking of all her debts that she had to deal with soon, _'Which are very few.'_ She added to herself. And, of course, her earnings. A satisfied smile appeared on her face but that smile disappeared as soon as it arised when Ranma abruptly came storming down the stairs almost knocking her over._ 'Geeze, I wonder what's his problem?'_

There was stomping upstairs that took her attention and Nabiki looked up to see Akane race down the steps, passing her by quickly. Nabiki stood there angrily and crossed her arms. _'Akane is racing after Ranma. Fine. I understand that, but in her underwear?'_

~~*~~

  
  


Akane darted out of the house and glanced both ways quickly. She saw a glimpse of Ranma turning the corner to her left and she took off, sliding on the shirt that she had grabbed. 

_'I hope Ranma wasn't thinking that I dressed up in the wedding dress just to get back at him. Why would he think that I would consider doing that?'_

She was falling out of breath and Ranma was still up ahead. But at this pace, she would never be able to catch him. He was just too fast. She then noticed that he began to slow down. 

_'Run Faster!'_ She urged herself to run as fast as she could and she pushed that limit to go even faster to catch up. She was almost there. 

_ 'Almost there. Ranma I hope you can for. . . !?'_ Akane tripped over something and went crashing to the floor. She cried out from sharp pain surging up from her uncovered knee. _'Shit that hurts!'_ She push herself up and she quickly looked to see if Ranma was there. But she did not see him. 

"I lost him." Her dejected voice was low as she continue to look on to where she last saw her fiancee. _'...he's not anymore...'_

She pushed that thought aside, or more over the pain in her leg made itself known and she looked down to examine the damage that has been done. The blood was smeared all over her knee and she could see were the skin broke and the damage around it. 

_ 'Oh, it hurts so much.'_ She struggled to stand. "Ow!"

~~*~~

  
  


Two bulky, six-foot tall men saw her fall. One wore a baggy, black hoody and the other wore a dark grey jacket. They looked at each other grinning evilly. 

"Hey you need help?" They rushed to her side. 

"Come, let us help you. You look like you really hurt yourself badly." Both of them began to help her slowly to the building. Akane suddenly felt their hands began to grope her body. Her eyes widened as she looked up into their eyes. Her body trembled as she noted the lust appearing and their bodies getting disturbingly closer to her own. She felt pain as they tighten their hold on her wrist and a hand slide up her thigh.

"What are you doing? Stop! Let me go!"

"We're just helping someone who's... in need." They both smiled, taking in the beautiful body this girl possessed.

"Get away from her!" An angry voice roared and instantly they turned as Ranma jerked the bigger man, wearing the black hoody, away and threw him on the ground.

"No! You have no business here, boy! I suggest you leave." The man snarled as he stood and quickly shoved Ranma away. 

The man with the grey jacket tightly grabbed Akane's arms and dragged her away immediately as she struggled. Ranma knocked the one that pursued him down and went after the other holding Akane. 

Akane felt him tense up and turn around but she was not just going to be helpless. She knew that she could help and quickly pushed him, putting all her weight on her injured knee by accident. He stumbled backwards a bit and sneered at her, yanking her arm violently and tossing her to the ground. She yelped at ache that she felt all over as the man turned and tried to punch the raging boy in the face. 

Ranma dodged and charged at him hitting him in the gut and sent him flying into the wall. Ranma then saw the first man began to stand so he picked up Akane's hurt form in his arms and dashed away from them. 

_'He saved me.'_ Akane thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Ranma turned the corner and continued running until he thought they were safe. He gently set Akane down on the ground, feeling her tight hold around his neck. She loosened her grip only to have Ranma abruptly stand out of her arms. Could it have been that he was somehow repulsed by her?

The thought tugged at her as she inspected her knee closely. The crimson blood ran down her leg and she took off her buttoned down shirt and tied it tightly around her knee. She winced at the sudden pain. 

Ranma watched her tend to her injury. _'She ran after me in a slip and didn't bother to put any clothes on. But why would she do that? Argh, stupid tomboy!'_ He unbuttoned his red Chinese shirt and wrapped it around Akane's shoulders, leaving him with a black undershirt. 

"Ranma..." She said softly. 

He remembered why he left, what had hurt him so. Ranma began to feel his anger rise. 

"Go home and put some clothes on!" He glanced at her then began to walk away. 

"No Ranma! Wait! I know what your thinking and how can you even think I would even do such a thing?" Akane watched him as he stopped.

"I saw you and you told me last night that you would."

"I was upset at you!"

"Well you looked pretty damn happy holding his hand!" His hands clenched tightly and turned white as his nails dug into his palms.

"Ranma, do you even know who he is? That's Gary. He's getting married to Catherine. You remember Kasumi's friends, right?" He turned to face her watching how she desperately stared into his eyes.

"Why were you wearing that wedding dress?"

"Because Kasumi asked me to, so she could look it over." Akane's eye's began to sting once again. "So she could look over the dress before she sent it to the cleaners." She adverted her eyes away from his own. "Gary wanted everything to be perfect for the wedding and he asked for Kasumi's help." Her voice was starting to shake.

"Well why did you say that, yesterday?" Ranma crossed his arms, trying to calm himself down.

"Because I, I was afraid that you chose Shampoo or Ukyo already. And I didn't want to lose you." She paused, swallowing hard, trying to get the lump out of her throat and trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. She took in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. "There are two girls that are deeply in love with you and my father is forcing you to marry me. Just because of some agreement they had when they were younger. I don't want to force you to love me." Ranma's eye's widened. "Ranma I don't know what to do anymore. Suddenly we got into that horrible fight and then I heard you were leaving somewhere, Nabiki said. Going to live somewhere else... but I don't want you to go. I was thinking and I found out that I," 

Ranma couldn't believe what she was saying. 

Akane slowly stood up, wincing more at the pain shooting through her knee. She looked at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "That's when I found out that I loved you Ranma. I don't want you to be with anyone but me! I want to marry you and be happy and live forever!" Akane threw her arms around his neck as she cried. She didn't have the strength to hold back her tears or the sobs that racked her body. 

Ranma stood there overwhelmed. "I... I"

~~*~~


	3. Finally

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Ranma or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm only using her awesome characters for fanfictional stories. So I repeat, Rumiko Takahashi is the Creator of Ranma ½

_'...'_ indicates thoughts of the character

*...* will tell you when a flashback appears

  
  


Akane 

Chapter 3

  
  


It felt like she was trapped in that single moment forever. He stumbled on his words, unsure of himself and she knew it. He was not going to want to be with her. He was going to push her away and never speak to her again. Akane's small, shaking body continued to tremble hysterically as her knees grew weak and she slowly fell toward the ground.

~~*~~

Ranma stood dumfounded. He saw the emotional distress she was in and her body was slowly falling away from him. He unconsciously pulled her against him, feeling her shuddering body. He tried to comfort her by rubbing her back gently. He felt her arms shakily make their way around his waist, he pulled her closer. She leaned heavily against his strong, muscular chest and Ranma found himself lost in her embrace at that moment. The feel of her body against his and also knowing the fact that she belonged with him. Feelings for her that he had bottled up just surfaced and that moment on, he knew that he loved her too.

"I... I" How could it be so hard to say three simple words? He knew that he loved her but expressing himself was not one of the things he was best at. He gathered himself, knowing that if she didn't hear the words from him. . . she will leave him. He didn't think he could take the pain of her leaving him as this situation has all ready done a number on his feelings.

"I..I love you too, Akane." He heard her start sobbing again as her arms ran tightly around his neck. He gently ran his hand through her short and soft, black hair. 

They stood there for a few moments and Ranma remembered that she was injured. He picked her up and jumped over the wall, from rooftop to rooftop until they got to their house. Ranma went around to the back and jumped up to open Akane's bedroom window. Her body was still trembling as she continued her sobbing in his chest. He set her down on her bed. Akane whimpered.

"Akane, please stop crying." He pulled back a little to look into her red puffy eyes. His hand cupped her cheek softly as her hand touched his hesitantly. He gently wiped away a fallen tear. "I'm here with you now. You don't have to worry about anyone else."

"B, but-"

"I'm only going away on a small training trip with Pop. I will be back. I'll come back here to you. If anything, I'll cancel it, because, I was the one who opted to go..." Ranma reluctantly withdrew from her and walked to her closet and grabbing a pair of her shorts and shirt. "Here put this on and I will take you to Dr. Tofu. We'll get that wound cleaned up."

"Thank you Ranma." She said softly, accepting the clothes he chose for her.

"For what? It was nothin'." He smiled at her. _'Why? Why does she look so cute now?' _He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. 

"No, thank you for everything." Akane stared at him. His eyes set into hers and she felt herself blush as she turned a slight shade of red. She stood and looked down at her knee. It was a mess... 

"Uh, you put your clothes on and I'll come back with a wet cloth to help clean that up." Ranma admired her one last time and left the room.

She took off Ranma's shirt then the silk top and threw on the yellow, sleeve-less shirt and slipped carefully into her black shorts. 

Ranma loved her. She couldn't believe it. She had been denying her feelings for so long. Ever since Ranma had come into her life. There was just that little something about him that she found fascinating. That little something she always held on to even in the harshest situation. But now she finally knew what those feelings were and Akane smiled as she waited for him to come back into her room. _'Why am I feeling so, nervous?' _

Akane looked down at his red shirt, toying with it, running the fabric through her fingers. She took a glance at the door then back again and slowly picked up the shirt, bringing it close to her face. His scent filled her nose, making a shiver run down her spine. _'It smells so good . . . just like him.'_ Suddenly she remembered all the times that she imagined herself kissing him. Feeling his lips. Soft, sweet and gentle against hers. His arms wrapped around her body. Him whispering sensuously in her ear.

"Akane? Are you ready?" Ranma opened the door slowly and noticed her siting on her bed looking out the window. "Akane?" She turned quickly and he noticed her shocked expression, like he had caught her doing something wrong. She smiled as her blush deepened redder than before. He walked over to her and knelt down as he wiped away the blood that ran down her leg. Careful not to inflict any more pain to her, he gently ran the cloth up and down as he held her leg softly with his other hand. She fluttered under his touch. 

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." She said quietly as she felt his soft hand on her leg. 

"Lets hurry to Dr. Tofu so it won't get infected." She nodded and stood up. He helped her stand and guided her to her door, then down the stairs. She tried to hide the pain that the injured knee was giving her, but it shot through her leg painfully. She winced as they took another step forward. "Here," Ranma crouched down in front of her. His back facing her. "I'll give you a piggy back." She stepped back slightly.

"Are you sure?" He turned to look at her. 

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it." He smiled at her "Come on. Get on. I carried you before. It's no different." She smiled back at him and put her hands on his shoulders. She slid her legs down his side and he lifted her up from the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he adjusted her on his back. "Now, just lighten up on the neck, will ya." She moved her grip to his muscular shoulders. 

_'How does it always end up that he's somehow save me from something?' _

Ranma walked out of the house and began toward Dr. Tofu. He held a firm grip on Akane and tried to make sure it was a smooth ride. But that wasn't happening. He felt her bouncing on him. Her breasts were against his back. _'Why am I starting to think about her . . . like this?'_

~~*~~

  
  


Nabiki was sitting down watching TV when Ranma and Akane open the door. She heard them slip their shoes off and slowly walk up the stairs. Akane even giggled. 

_ 'What are they up too?'_ She silently snuck behind the wall and peeked around the corner, looking at the stairs. _'Okay. Just act casual. I just gotta get the latest info on those two. Maybe I can make a few yen doing it too.'_

She creped up the stairs and tiptoed closer to the giggles coming strangely from Akane's bedroom._ 'What's the matter with Akane? I never heard her so . . . happy.'_ She neared her sister's bedroom and suddenly there was silence. 

Nabiki raised an eyebrow as she curiously leaned closer to the door, straining her ears for any noise. She almost fell against the door in shock as she heard a grunt._ 'W, what are they doing in there?'_ Unexpectedly, they began speaking.

"Come on... Akane..."

"I'm, uhh, I'm allmoost there!" She nearly yelled, gasping for air. She heard more puffing and wheezing from her sister and Nabiki grinned. Her greedy little mind began to play out different scenarios on how she could earn a lot of yen off of this. She prepared herself for the sight she was going to see and took out her small camera that she always carried with her. With that, she grabbed Akane's doorknob and pushed. Her wide grin disappeared in a matter of seconds. Her mind stumbled on words.

"What are you . . . aren't you suppose to be . . . ?" She stared at the couple, both on the floor, on their stomachs, arm wrestling.

"Hi, Nabiki!" Akane said, hands still locked with Ranma's.

"Ha! You let your guard down!" He smiled as he forced Akane's fist to the carpeted floor.

"No fair Ranma!" Akane sneered in defeat as she stood and walked to her bed. "What did you want Nabiki?" Nabiki suddenly blushed a little, thinking of what they were "suppose" to be doing. She gained her composure quickly and smiled. 

"Wow! You guys are getting along? Aren't you supposed to be calling her names, then running for you life, Ranma?" 

He looked at Nabiki then to Akane. Both of them had agreed not to let anyone else know of how they felt about each other. "We just fought!" Nabiki crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. 

"I hardly call that fighting . . ."

"Well, I got angry because he called me weak and I challenged him," Ranma cut her off.

"And I won!" He snickered as Akane gave him an evil glare. "Well, uh, that's my cue to leave." He jumped to his feet and left her room. Nabiki wasn't satisfied. She wanted more answers.

"Why did you chase Ranma out of the house earlier?" She leaned against the door way with her arms crossed.

"Because we previously had an argument." Akane said nonchalantly.

"About what?" Akane stared at her sister knowing very well of her suspicions. 

"Look, Nabiki. Why are you so interested now? You never cared about out fights before! This time wasn't any different from the rest." Nabiki paused as her sister had a point but she was not going to let her off easily. She'd figure out what those two had planned. 

Nabiki threw on a whatever expression as she walked out the room. "Sorry Akane. Just looking out for my little sis." With that she headed for her own room. She definitely wasn't going to let them off easily.

~~*~~

Akane settled on to her bed wishing Ranma was there with her, feeling his strong muscles around her body, feeling safe in his arms. She wanted to really live out her dreams and fantasies about Ranma. Akane blushed, but she was so close now that they knew they loved each other. Where could they go and be alone?

~~*~~

  
  


Ranma was laying down on his futon staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. This whole day had seem like it was going to turn out horrible. But it didn't. His lips curled into a small smile. They were together now. He was thinking about what just happened. He and Akane were talking in her room when he had heard Nabiki outside the door. He told Akane that she was there and she decided to arm wrestle him, making little unnecessary noises, which kind of made him think. She didn't have to do that, but he guessed she knew that Nabiki thought they were...doing something else. Well knowing Nabiki, if she caught them in the act of anything, they would have to pay dearly. 

Ranma smiled lightly, remembering when they got into their positions on the floor. He'd never really seen her so happy. She smiled and whispered to him to play along. He felt her hot breath on his ear and she was so close to him. He could smell the lovely shampoo she used in her hair. He paused. Now that they both confessed their love to each other, how could they be alone? How would he even be able to be alone with her? Ranma couldn't figure anything out. He closed his eyes and begun to drift off in to sleep still wondering and thinking about Akane.

~~*~~

  
  


The doorbell rang and Kasumi gracefully walked out of the kitchen to the front door. 

"Oh good afternoon!" She said cheerfully. "How may I help you, Kuno?"

"Well if it isn't the lovely, older sister of Akane and Nabiki Tendo. I grace you with my presence this afternoon in urgency to see the middle sister, Tendo Nabiki. Is she in?" She smiled and stepped aside to motion him indoors. 

"Yes, please come in. I will get her from her bedroom." Kasumi bowed and turned to get Nabiki. 

Nabiki arrived down stairs minutes later. 

"Kuno-baby, what's going on?" His face turned serious as he stepped up to her. 

"I need your help. I will tell you the details on the way, but I need you to get rid of this annoyance, who continues to stalk me near my home. I will pay you greatly. Please Nabiki Tendo! It's has been the most horrific two days of my life." 

This was the first time Kuno came to her home to look for her and offered money. This must be a great day for her little piggy bank. Nabiki grinned as she slipped her shoes on and walked out the house. She wouldn't be back for a few hours.

~~*~~

  
  


Kasumi readied a snack for Dr. Tofu. She had to return another one of his books she borrowed for the week. She had to tell Akane and Ranma that she was leaving. Once she walked up the stairs, she headed to Akane's room and knocked. 

"Akane, it's me. May I come in?"

"Sure." 

She opened the door and took a few steps in her little sister's room. "I'm going to visit Dr. Tofu. Nabiki went somewhere with a friend and Dad and Mr. Saotome will not be back until later tonight. So you and Ranma are going to be alone so make sure you tell him and lock up. Bye!" 

Akane was left pondering her words. _'Kasumi was leaving, Nabiki's gone, Dad and . . . oh my god! Ranma and I are by ourselves.'_ Her mind jumped up in joy but what would they do? 

"Geeze, Akane. You asked for time alone and now you're questioning it?" She shook her head._ 'Take advantage now!'_ She stood and grinned. 

She slightly opened Ranma's bedroom door to find him laying down sleeping with his arms beneath his head. She smiled lightly at the view as she crept into his room, making her way to Ranma's resting form. She knelt down beside him looking him over from head to toe. She pretty much remembered what he looked like from when she first met him but now this looking had more meaning behind it.

Akane came down slowly and rested her head on his shoulder. She gently placed her arm across his chest and laid there comfortably, feeling the warmth of his body. It was so relaxing, she snuggled closer, curling into a little ball at his side. Her hand came down to the middle of his chest and she slept with the thought of being in her fiancé's arms.

~~*~~

  
  


Ranma awoke suddenly with the feeling of weight on his left side. He opened his eyes and noticed the black hair and soon the sleeping form of Akane. As he breathed, her hand rose and fell with his chest. He smiled and turned on his side leaving Akane alone for a moment. She began whimpering as she unconsciously reached for him. Ranma, not wanting to see her suffer, pulled her closer and her eyes suddenly fluttered open. 

"Ranma, you're awake."

"Yea and now you are too." He whispered in her ear. She was now fully awake and realized that his arms were around her. Daringly, she slipped her hand beneath his shirt and ran her arm along his smooth stomach to his lower back. She smiled seductively. 

"They all left. There's no one in the house to keep me company and I didn't want to be alone." She nuzzled her head into his chest, feeling his heartbeat... and feeling grow faster.

_'This feels so good.'_ Ranma thought to himself as he tightened his grip around her. She began to move her hands to his side and unexpectedly, she began pinching and poking him softly. He clutched his side as he began laughing. She smiled and continued her assault. 

"You know, two can play that game!" He grabbed her side and pinched softly as she rolled into a little ball. 

"Wait! Stop, I was only kidding." She rolled to her back as Ranma half way leaned on top of her. His leg came in between hers as she locked it with her own. 

"I bet I could find other ticklish spots on you." He smiled moving in closer to her beautiful, smiling face. 

"I'd like to see you try." Ranma continued to stare in her luscious, brown eyes and her smile slowly disappeared. Her arms came up around his neck, drawing him closer to her. He could feel her warm, sweet breath on his lips and he felt her push her fingers through his soft, black hair. Her eyes shut as his eyes closed slowly as he moved in closer to her. 

**_CRASH!!_**__

Both of their eyes shot open and drew in a quick breaths. 

"Wha, what was that?"

~~*~~


	4. In Love and Fight

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Ranma or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm only using her awesome characters for fanfictional stories. So I repeat, Rumiko Takahashi is the Creator of Ranma ½

_'...'_ indicates thoughts of the character

*...* will tell you when a flashback appears

  
  


Akane 

Chapter 4

  
  


**_CRASH!!_**__

Both of their eyes shot open and drew in a quick breaths. "Wha, what was that?" Akane stuttered. Ranma was on his feet ready for anything. 

"I don't know. I think someone's in the house. Akane you stay here and hide. I'll go down-"

"No, Ranma! I'm a martial artist too! I can fight." Ranma calmed himself down and gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Look, it's probably nothing. I know your leg still hurts a little so how about you just wait here for me." She didn't say anything and only nodded. He could not believe that she listened to him so, easily. He turned around without saying anything more and walked out the room. Akane walked to the door and readied herself to go down stairs if she thought he may need help.

Ranma, quickly but quietly, raced down the stairs and crept to the side of the kitchen door. There was a man, wearing a jacket, walking slowly and looking around for anyone.

"Look!" Said the walkie talkie he held. "Just find the girl. I saw everyone leave except her." The man walked though the door. It was definitely one of the two men who were trying to take Akane away. 

Ranma launched his assault at the intruder and kicked him in the back, knocking him down. The man grunted as the walkie talkie flew from his hands, landing on the floor. 

"What are you going to do to Akane!" He quickly turned over. 

"Shit! You left the house!"

"I stayed here all day. Now get the hell out of my house!" The man stood and threw a punch at Ranma. 

"We won't let you win this time." Ranma blocked and punched him in the stomach, but the six-foot-tall man grabbed Ranma and tossed him toward the stairs.

~~*~~

  
  


Akane heard Ranma grunt as something crashed into the stairs. She raced to see Ranma tangled with pieces of the staircase. 

"Ranma!" A man stepped into view and she gasped as she recognized the face of the man from before.

"There you are!" Before Ranma was going to get up, he took hold of Ranma's leg, though Ranma tried to kick the hand that grabbed his ankle, the intruder did not let up and flung him in the opposite direction of the stairs. He crashed against the wall, moaning in pain. 

The bulky man ran up the stairs, chasing after his objective. 

Akane was going to prove to Ranma that she could fend for herself. She ran down the hall in to Ranma's room and hid behind the open door. The man popped into the room looking for her. She then jumped out and kicked him in the back. "Shit!" He fell to the ground. "That's exactly what that asshole did!" He stood and she began to throwing kicks and punches, but the man blocked and smacked her roughly across the face. She flew back and cried in pain as she landed in the hallway. The intruder smiled.~~*~~

  
  


Ranma picked himself up. _'Damn it! Akane!'_ He immediately raced toward and up the stairs. He saw Akane fly out of his room and hit the wall, seeing her head bounce off the wall and the yelp that escaped her parted lips. Ranma's rage rose and the man stepped out of the room, staring down at the injured girl.

Ranma ran full speed. The man turned his head but he was too slow for Ranma's attack. With anger in his eyes, the black haired teen pummeled the older man to the ground, giving him no chance to react. 

  
  


Akane's head throbbed in pain. She looked up and saw Ranma pick up the man's arms and quickly dragged him down the hallway past her. She groggily stood and followed. Ranma kicked him out of the house. 

"I swear if you ever come back here or give Akane any problems I will, I will get you!" His low, menacing voice delivered the threat as he wanted but the man scrambled to his feet and shot Ranma a dirty look. Ranma pulled his hands together in front of him to form a chi attack. The man didn't give him the chance to even complete it as he ran, frightened.

"Ranma..." He heard Akane's soft voice and let his chi fade away. He turned and walked up to her, seeing her leaning against the doorway, heavily.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you bad? Do you need to see Tofu?" She held the back of her head and Ranma picked her up bringing her back into the house and up to her room. He laid her down and until he came back. Ranma retrieved a bowl of cool water and two towels. "Here, I want you to put this behind your head." He laid a dry towel on her pillow and then the wet one for her head to rested on. "And relax. I'm going to go clean up." He smiled and she whispered a thank you. 

She could hear him picking up the wood, then moving to the kitchen and cleaning up whatever the man broke in there. Every so often she would not hear anything for a moment, then he would resume working. Her head was feeling better and she closed her eyes, feeling at ease.

~~*~~

Ranma finished cleaning the mess that jackass created and quickly hurried over to Akane's room. He knocked on the semi-open door before he entered and noticed Akane on her side, facing away from him. He locked the door and began toward her.

"Akane..." She moaned as he sat on the bed. 

"Ranma," She turned to face him. "My head feels better."

"How about your leg?" He said, moving his hand below her bandaged knee. She smiled.

"It's fine, thanks to you." She blushed as his hand touched her stomach. He then attempted to tickle her. Akane gasped out loud and proceeded to push the hand away. Ranma made his move and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed lightly as her hands rested against his chest. "Like I said. I will find that spot." Her lips curled into a grin.

"Like I said, I'd like to see you try." Her sly and seductive smile was too much for him. 

"I should've never said you weren't cute." She was ready to protest but he quickly moved forward and claimed her soft lips. He pulled away from her slightly to look into her eyes. "Because you're the most beautiful woman, I've ever seen." Akane was ready to cry. Ranma has never said anything so nice to her like that and then he just kissed her! So much was happening in one moment. She stuttered. 

"Ranma...I ..I-"

"I love you, Akane Tendo." The tears were already streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Ranma!" Her arms flew around his neck and pulled him into a close huge. They sat there for a moment until he pulled away.

"Ranma, I love you too." She will never get tired of hearing those words. His hand touched her cheek gently and tilted her head up to him. His lips came down upon her own and he kissed her passionately. Both were in heaven, feeling the warmth of each others bodies. Ranma's hand continued to support the side of her face while his other hand slid to her back. Akane's hands glided all over his chest then she wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted his shirt so she could feel his skin. Her small hands roamed his smooth muscular back.

This is what she always wanted. _'It's exactly how I imagined it would be. Perfect.'_ Akane wanted more of Ranma as she daringly brushed her tongue against his lips. Her hand went to his bare stomach and pressed slightly, sliding it down his front, onto his thigh. He suddenly moaned and opened his mouth sightly. She took the chance and searched for him. His tongue touched her and they began to caress each other and continued their hungry search. 

Time passed as they had to separate to breathe. They panted against each other. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that, Akane." She smiled as her hand caressed his face. She began playing with his hair. 

"Neither do I." Ranma loved this girl beneath him more that life itself. He was never going to let anything happen to her but they couldn't let anyone know how they felt. He kissed her hand as it brushed over his lips which brought another glorious smile to her beautiful face.

There was a knock at her door.

"Akane?" Akane jumped. Ranma smiled as he stood bringing her up with him.

"Uh, yea?"

"Are you okay? Where's Ranma? Why is your door locked?" 

"Damn noisy, Nabiki!" She grumbled quietly. Ranma noticed the frown appear on her face and chuckled softly, only for the girl in his arms to hear. He bent over to her ear and whispered,

"I'll leave through the window. I'll see you later." He kissed her softly on the lips and she began toward her door. Ranma disappeared and Akane sighed, opening the door. 

"What's wrong, Nabiki?" Nabiki looked into her room and didn't see anyone.

"Did you notice that the railing on the stairs is broken?" Akane nodded. "Do you know where Ranma is?" Akane shrugged her shoulders. 

"I don't know. He left or maybe training. Up on the roof? I don't know. Where were you?"

Nabiki paused. "I was dealing with a costumer. Oh, well. You make sure to tell Daddy what happened." Akane smiled as Nabiki walked to her own room. She laid down and looked out her window. _'This is going to be hard, but it's all going to be worth it for Ranma.'_

~~*~~


	5. Almost Caught

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Ranma or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm only using her awesome characters for fanfictional stories. So I repeat, Rumiko Takahashi is the Creator of Ranma ½

_'...'_ indicates thoughts of the character

*...* will tell you when a flashback appears

  
  


Akane

Chapter 5

  
  


Akane jerked around in her bed as her blue comforter was kicked and tangled about her legs. Her breathing became ragged and she began thrashing her arms as if she were running away from something or someone. Cold sweat slid off of her forehead, soaking her pillow beneath her. Her eyes opened wide as her body jolted forward. A small yelp escaped her throat. Akane's small, delicate hand found its way to her chest, above her heart. 

How could she have a nightmare now? Everything was going great and now... she felt scared and didn't feel like being alone. How long had it been since she had a nightmare? 

She tried to calm herself as she panted. She brought her knees to her chest and wiped the sweat away from her brow but she started shaking. Akane picked her hand up away from her chest and stared at it. The way it shook, trembled in the air. She'd never shaken this bad before. What was going on with her? Her body was scared and quivering as though something were going to happen. Something was going to hurt her. . .

_'Ranma.'_ She wanted him right then. She needed his comfort, his voice telling her that everything was going to be all right...but she wasn't going to bother him. She'll find a way to get back to sleep. No nightmare was going to frighten her, but her body disagreed and continued to shake. She hugged her knees as she tried to think of something other than the horrible thoughts that roamed her mind.

~~*~~

Ranma had gotten up to get something to drink. Mr. Tendo gave him the biggest lecture about breaking things in the house and not fixing them. How the items to actually _fix_ the problem needed to be _bought_, and he continued on for a while until Nabiki said that she would be able to cover the damage and, of course, he would have to fix it. 

_'If it wasn't for those stupid assholes!'_ He thought with anger. They were definitely stronger than they appeared. But he shouldn't have underestimated them, especially the one that broke in. Unconsciously, he growled as he walked up the stairs. _'That bastard hurt Akane!'_ He remembered seeing them before around the school campus. Always picking on cute girls. They always gave his fiancee a strange glare. Ranma's hands clenched into tight fists. He knew what he saw in their glare and chose to ignore it, knowing that they would never touch Akane. 

_ 'Akane...'_ His mind suddenly shifted to what happened after he cleaned the mess. He smiled to himself. Thinking about her now always brought a smile to his lips. He slowly opened the door to his room. As he stepped though he suddenly heard Akane's voice. Ranma paused for a moment before he hurried to her room and opened the door enough to peer inside.

She was sitting up on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest, her head lowered and he noticed her breathing hard. He opened the door and her head abruptly jerked around, frightened.

"Akane?" He saw her form relax a little and swung her legs over the side of the bed. He shut her door and sat down by her side. "Are you all right? Is something wrong?" She did not move for a moment as she stared at his concerned blue eyes. 

"I.. I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." Ranma relaxed and put his arm around her shoulder. He felt her body trembling and the cold skin of her shoulder. 

Akane took the invitation as she wrapped her arms around his torso, feeling the heat that his body radiated knowing that this was something that she had wanted. She unconsciously pulled him closer to herself to feed off of his warmth.

"Akane you ice cold! Are you sure your okay? You're trembling!" He stood, pushing her on her back and bringing the comforter over her shivering body.

"Ranma, wait. Don't go. Please stay with me for a little while." Ranma looked into her almost teary eyes. She held onto his wrist tightly, not letting go and he noticed her hands held no heat either. He was getting worried.

"I'll sit right here until you fall asleep. Don't worry, everything will be okay." He sat down against her headboard still looking into her upset eyes. She made sure he was not going to move before she closed her eyes and nodded, snaking her arms around his waist. "Akane... " She pushed her face into his stomach, holding him tighter. 

"No Ranma." She said quietly. "Hold me close to you." A shiver went down his spine as he felt her icy hands touch his lowerback. 

"A.. are you sure? What happens-"

"Just for a little while. Please." He could not refuse her desperate plea and found himself sliding into her bed as she picked up the blankets for him to get beneath. He pulled her into his arms and heard her sigh out loud. His cheek rested against the top of her forehead, in which he gave a little kiss. She snuggled closer against his warm body, feeling the finely toned muscles beneath his black top. The comfort overflowed through her as she gave in to her slumber. 

Ranma could feel his tiredness tug at his eyes to close. To rest his exhausted form. He knew he shouldn't stay there for the chance of someone finding them in bed together, then the words of 'blackmail' or 'wedding' suddenly coming up, causing their lives to become very hectic within the next twenty-four hours. But that didn't give him enough motivation to leave her side for some reason. He took in a deep breath of her sweet-scented hair and smiled, dreaming of his happiness with his fiancee.

~~*~~

Kasumi was almost done in completing the morning breakfast. She noticed Nabiki, her father and Mr. Saotome at the table ready to eat. Ranma and Akane still were not there. She began to bring out the food and served everyone.

"Nabiki." She called kindly. "Would you mind knocking on Ranma and Akane's bedroom doors to let them know that breakfast is ready?" Nabiki nodded and strolled up the stairs heading toward her sisters room first. She knocked three times. 

"Akane, breakfast is ready! You better be up!" She heard her sister moan and knew she over slept. She sighed and walked back toward the stairs, stopping at Ranma's door. She knocked again and yelled. "Saotome! Your dad is going to eat your breakfast if you don't get up! And I won't warn you again!" _'I'll just leave that job to Akane.' _ Nabiki snickered as she waited for a reply like his door swinging open, screaming that his dad had better not touch his food or worried that Akane was going to be angry and beat him up because they were going to be late for school. She waited again for a moment and her suspicion aroused. She was going to peek inside this time but Kasumi called. 

"Thank you for doing that Nabiki. You can come back down and finish your breakfast before it gets cold." She stared at the door and decided against her actions. Nabiki left the door and headed down the stairs to finish her breakfast.~~*~~

He could feel a great warmth relaxing his body. It was so soothing that he wouldn't dare move away from it for anything in the world. He suddenly heard something knocking against his door and an annoying voice piercing through to his ears. He turned over a bit trying to get rid of the noise but instead he heard a moan and something shift beneath him. He hugged it tighter against him and felt a hand sliding underneath his top. Ranma forced his sleepy eyes open to find Akane's head resting on his chest and her arms wrapped loosely about his waist. He immediately forgot about the knocking and screaming as she shifted and her head rose to look at him. Akane looked to him like a beautiful angel. Her eyes half closed and slightly glossy, her tousled hair was sticking out at odd angels only making her look cuter. She lightly purred his name as she automatically pulled herself up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her head dove straight into his shoulder and she seemed to have fallen back asleep.

He remembered why he was there and the thoughts before he went to sleep. He had to get up before his father started looking for him or Nabiki finding in the room, together._ 'Was that her knocking? Was there even knocking or was that a dream?'_ He did not want to take that chance.

"Akane." She moaned in his neck, snuggling impossibly closer to him as though he were a life line. He started blushing, feeling her body up against his own. He called for her name again, though this time, she didn't try to shove herself on him but pulled away slightly.

"Oh no, Ranma." She whispered. "I'm so sorry. You were probably so uncomfortable and you probably wanted to go back to your own room but I didn't let you..." She looked down but Ranma shook his head no. He didn't want her to think that what she had said was the truth.

"No Akane. I wasn't uncomfortable. In fact I really liked sleeping with you." He paused. _'Oh you idiot! She's probably going to think you're a pervert and tried something on her while she was seeking comfort from you.'_ His body tensed and he began to turn crimson. "Wait, what I meant was, uh, your wrong and-" 

She felt his body tense up even more and looked up to see his face as bright as a cherry. 

"I know what you meant Ranma. D..did you really like sleeping with me?" He smiled widely. 

"Yeah, I guess all those rumors about you sleeping like a gorilla isn't true after all." She took hold of his shirt tightly as her anger rose. 

"Ran-!?" He pulled her against him as he tenderly placed his lips against her own. He ran his hand through her soft, mussed hair and Akane's anger quickly dissipated as she released her grip from Ranma's tank top. Her arms found their way around his neck, begging him to get closer, to deepen the kiss. 

Ranma suddenly tensed above her making her believe that she did something wrong. She pulled back and looked into his face where panic was written all over it. "R..Ranma? Is everything-" Ranma looked down to her and shushed her. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the middle of her room looking around frantically, as if something was in the room that she could not see. "Ranma? What's-"

"I was never here!" He quietly said in a hurry as he jumped into her closet shutting it quickly. She looked at the door, puzzled. Suddenly her bedroom door opened and Kasumi stepped in followed by Nabiki, poking her head through.

"Akane. You know you have to get up for school. Your going to be late if you do not hurry to dressed now." Nabiki peeked around looking for a certain pig-tailed boy but she did not see him. She smiled as suddenly looked at the window, seeing it closed and locked. Her smile disappeared as she realized that he wasn't in there. Ranma would have left the window open a little or unlocked. She snapped her fingers in defeat. _'Oh it's so no over yet!'_

"Where's Ranma?" Nabiki stepped out from behind Kasumi and studied Akane's eyes. Akane did not look anywhere but at her as she knew what her sister was doing and it was making her angry.

"Shouldn't that baka be in his room or taking a bath?" Akane questioned harshly, though not meaning for it to sound so mean. 

"Well he's not there." Akane sat up and stepped out of bed.

"So then try the bath or the dojo! Why are you asking me?" Nabiki stepped back a little seeing her sister get angry. 

"It's his loss if he doesn't make it to school on time. I'm leaving now so I suggest you hurry and get dressed, Akane." Nabiki turned around and Kasumi looked back and forward between Akane and her retreating sister. 

"Akane dear, will you look for Ranma when you're done? I have to clear the table of dishes and warm your breakfast up." She closed her door and left down the stairs. 

Akane looked at her closet door and sighed. They didn't have a lot of time left to eat and walk to school. They will probably end up running like they did almost every morning. She walked up to her door and locked it quickly before she slid open her closet door. She looked inside and spotted Ranma hugging the furthest wall. 

"Ranma, it's okay. You can come out now." She heard his barely audible sigh of relief and she watched him crawl out. "We have to hurry or we're going to be late." He nodded and turned toward her door but Akane reached out to his arm and pulled him slightly to halt. "Wait Ranma. I didn't mean what I called you. You're not a jerk." She smiled. "At least not now." Ranma smiled back at her and pulled her to him to place a small, soft kiss on her precious lips. She glowed with happiness as he left her room.

~~*~~


	6. Challenging Love

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Ranma or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm only using her awesome characters for fanfictional stories. So I repeat, Rumiko Takahashi is the Creator of Ranma ½

_'...'_ indicates thoughts of the character

*...* will tell you when a flashback appears

  
  


Akane 

Chapter 6

  
  


Tatewaki Kuno waited outside the school, awaiting his beloved Akane Tendo. Today he felt something was going to happen but he did not know wether it was going to be good or not. Thinking always on the positive side, Kuno stood proudly in front of all the other male body that awaiting the same goddess. Today was going to be special in one way or another. Somehow things will get cleared up upon his feelings for his two loves. 

He looked around an noted that the school bell was going to ring and looked onward to see if the fair maiden was going to enlighten him with her gracious presence. He noticed a lone figure coming closer to the school grounds. The small feet and the graceful walk, the rhythmic and graceful movement of the hips from side to side and the fine bust size, perfect fit for the small slender body. His eyes traveled up the body further thinking that his maiden had finally got rid of the evil sorcerer that continuously clouded her mind with the forceful concern of the satisfactory his own well being. Denying her who she really should be with and now she has come to declare her love to him.

Kuno's eyes finally rested on the face of this supposed beauty. His face twisted with in-satisfaction and the thoughts that previously roamed his mind and stared upon Nabiki Tendo. She now stood in front of him as his face continued to argue upon how Nabiki could have been mistaken for her younger sister. Surely there was something wrong with him as he continued to eye the now enraged Nabiki. He wondered what was causing her anger to arise at that moment.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Kuno noticed that his eyes kept wandering about her body instead of her face. He jerked himself up, feeling the start of perspiration on his forehead. 

"Nabiki Tendo," He bowed slightly. "It is not usual for you to arrive at school this late." She studied him for a moment without answering him or giving any indication that she was. When he was sure that she was not going to say anything more, he decided to ask about Akane. She continued to look at him but the anger was leaving her slowly. 

"Akane and Ranma are going to be late so don't wait up for them." He frowned at this as she began to walk by him. 

"Why does Akane insist on waiting for that treacherous Saotome? She could get to school on time if I went over there and picked her up in the morning." Nabiki shook her head and continued on into the school. Kuno followed and the rest of the males outside wondered why Kuno did not stay. 

"She's not a kid to be picked up, Kuno. She's old enough to make her own decisions and if she decides to come late, then that's her choice." Kuno said nothing behind her and just followed her to their room. He knew that it was urgent to speak with her and the only time he would be able to do that is during lunch. 

~~*~~

As Kuno sat through class, something started to bother him. He glanced over to Nabiki and noted immediately how she held her pen. Her hand encircled the writing tool and her thumb slowly rubbed the underside. Her soft lips were on the end, sucking gently. He noticed that she was deep in though and her other hand began to fumble with the button on her uniform. He watched her movements as she pulled the top open. He could just make out the top of her breast. He looked away abruptly. Why was he suddenly watching her? He didn't understand. She was nothing to him.

He shook his head. That was not true. Even though she played upon his weakness, she was very nice sometimes. Though she never realize that she let her guard down, no one can keep up an act forever. It was rare, yes, but he had seen it before. He turned to look at her again but she put her pen down and looked out the window. Her chin was resting in her hand and her other hand played with the pages in her book. He should be thinking about Akane and his pigtailed goddess but they were so far from his mind. He did not understand. 

The bell rang and he found himself walking over to her. She didn't notice him until he was right beside her. Nabiki turned and looked up at his gentle gaze. She never noticed the way his eyes just held your gaze for a moment, withholding you from looking away, but she did. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"What is it Kuno-baby?" She didn't know why she felt weird all of a sudden.

"It would give me great pleasure if you were to join me for lunch, Nabiki." She paused. He wanted her to eat with him. What would everyone else think about that? She normally hung out with him to sell him things but she didn't have anything for him today. That's why he must want her to go with him.

"Sorry, Kuno. I don't have anything on Akane or your pigtailed girl. I haven't had the chance yet so wait til tomorrow." She looked at him as he shook his head. She frowned and as a puzzled look came upon her face. "No? Well then you want to talk about new business?" He shook his head again and she couldn't figure him out. What did he want?

"I do not wish to speak about them. I just wish for you to join me for lunch, that is all." She didn't know what to say. What would he want to talk to her about then? 

~~*~~

Ranma and Akane walked back into the classroom as their other classmates walked out for lunch and their teacher, Miss Hinako, told them to have a nice lunch. Akane was not angry that they had to stand out in the hallway, but to her, it was kind of a new adventure since they knew that they loved each other. But they really couldn't say anything to each other because there were ears everywhere and she didn't want the whole school knowing about their new feelings just yet. She looked at her things on her desk and sighed. When the time came, how was she going to explain to Kuno that she loved Ranma? And bringing up 'others', when was Ranma going to tell the other fiancee's? 

Ranma took a glance at Akane as he finished packing his books in his bag. He saw that she was in deep thought and noted a questioning expression linger on her face. He pushed his chair in and walked over to her.

"Akane?" She looked over too him and smiled. He was all hers and nothing could change that now. "Are you alright?" She shook her head and smiled.

"Yes. Let's get going." He nodded and she lead the way to the door until she stopped abruptly.

"Akane?" She peeked out the doorway and didn't see anyone in the halls. She turned around with a wicked grin on her face and slowly pushed Ranma against the wall. He didn't resist but noticed the look she was giving him and smiled. He pulled her against him and lowered his head to meet with her's. 

This was all too new for him. He did love the feel of her in his arms but now, only a full day of being together, she was taking chances in school to make out. They agreed to keep it under wraps but he knew that they were going to be sneaking out together to be alone. He knew he couldn't pull another sleep-with-Akane, though he didn't mind. But Nabiki was trying to get them and knew something was up. She definitely kept her eyes opened.

Akane moaned as he pulled her tighter against him. Her hands found their place around his neck, pulling him closer against her. She wanted to deepen the kiss. He did and they stood in a passionate embrace until they heard a door shut. They jumped away from each other and looked around but saw nothing. It must have come from in the hall somewhere. They looked at each other and smiled.

"This isn't going to be easy." She laughed at him and turned away so they could go get lunch.

~~*~~

Nabiki knew she couldn't pass up a free offering of lunch from Kuno knowing that he was going to pay but it still troubled her as to why he wanted her there in the first place. Well it's not like she minded that he wanted her company...okay, it did bother her but she just could not understand. 

She ate a little of her soup and looked up nonchalantly. He stared outside the window of the little restaurant that she selected. He looked calm and seemed to be enjoying himself. He did not hold an angry look, like whenever he spoke of Ranma. He didn't look like he was thinking about Akane or Ranma or anything but doing a little relaxing.

He turned to look at her and she immediately looked down and sipped another spoon. 

"Nabiki. Are you satisfied with your selection of soup?" She looked up and met his gaze. It was a harmless question but she tried everything to see his hidden motives. She listened carefully to the pitch in his voice; perfectly calm and normal. His expression on his face; sincere and friendly. The direction of his eyes met firmly with her own. 

"Yes, how 'bout your own?" He looked down then back at her.

"It's just a little warm, not as hot as I expected but that is all right." He took a sip of water.

"Alright? Why don't you tell them to make you another one? It should be-"

"I do not want to trouble the chef into making another. I am fine with what I have." She was shocked. Kuno always wanted the best but he was just accepting something like this. If her food was just a little warm she wouldn't have complained really and did what he chose to do but they were talking about him! Tatewaki Kuno! If he didn't like something, he would tell them.

"Why?" She found herself asking. Nabiki did not know what was going on with him but this wasn't the Kuno-baby she knew. This one was being sweet and caring, companionate and unselfish. He was looking at her when she spoke and was not dismissing her on her topic of choice. He paid attention as though she were talking about Akane or Ranma and she was getting aggravated with herself. Why? 

  
  


Because she wouldn't admit it to herself that she was liking it.

  
  


Kuno just looked at her for moment as she stared at him confused. He smiled and completely caught her off guard. 

"Are you done with your lunch?" She nodded and stopped her staring. He pulled out the money to pay for the meal and stood up. "We must get back to Furinkan High before classes resume." She nodded and stood also. 

They walked quietly down the street. It seemed as though there wasn't any tension between them and he wasn't angry but she couldn't stop fidgeting. She didn't understand herself at all. She was the type to go ahead and ask questions, find answers, solve puzzles, anything. But she could not comprehend this feeling she held. Was it fear? Finding out how she felt? But why would she be afraid of that? 

She skimmed over at his side profile. Tall, lean and muscular, handsome, smart(in subjects, not crushes) and very wealthy. She checked him out as he turned to look at her. She didn't realize until her eyes traveled all the way up his body, lingering on his hind, til she reached his face. Her eyes widened and she looked away, blushing immensely. 

He smiled. He caught her stare and felt good for some reason. He knew to himself that he was good looking but he needed the right person to tell him so. He made her blush. There would be a first for many things but he was actually having fun. He didn't mind paying for her meal this time and he actually wanted to. It was very different than when she would withhold information from him and ask him to buy her dinner. It made him feel good, better. They stepped in the school gates and heard the bell go off for the end of lunch. 

He saw Akane and Ranma were one of the last students to enter the school. His face automatically darkened. 

Then he stopped his thoughts. What was he doing? First he was thinking about Akane in the morning and suddenly Nabiki shows up and he doesn't want to be around anyone else. Was he starting to... like her? This was the most time he ever spent with her without talking about her sister or his rival. They continued in silence back to the school and to their class._ 'Maybe things will change tomorrow.'_ He thought. But why would he want to change? It may be a challenge to win her heart but he never refused a challenge in his life and he wasn't going to start now. Kuno smiled to himself as he left a bewildered Nabiki to follow.

~~*~~


	7. Unwanted Trip

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Ranma or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm only using her awesome characters for fanfictional stories. So I repeat, Rumiko Takahashi is the Creator of Ranma ½

_'...'_ indicates thoughts of the character

*...* will tell you when a flashback appears

  
  


Akane 

Chapter 7

  
  


Ranma and Akane walked home together. There wasn't any problems at school to their surprise. No questions, no suspicious glances or glares. It all went off well. They got home and Ranma immediately went to the Dojo while Akane went to her room to do her homework.

Instead of working at her desk, she was laying down on her bed reading and writing. She was trying to hurry through it, mainly because she wanted to try to spar with Ranma. _'Maybe he'll decide to take it seriously.'_ Her mind wondered to all the spars that she experienced with him. He would comply to her wish but he never advanced on her. How was she suppose to get better if he wouldn't try to attack her? 

She sighed, displeased that she hadn't been training lately. She ran almost every day but now it decreased to two to three times a week. She needed to get back to work if she wanted to get better. If she wanted to beat Ranma. 

Akane looked down at her book. Ten minutes passed as she continued thinking. She slammed her book shut and stood, frustration clouding her thoughts and emotions. She wanted to talk to Ranma but she was afraid of anyone finding out about them. Yeah, she had thought about this many times already but it was always in the way. 

She headed toward her window to look out into their backyard. She noticed Ranma was there, practicing his hitting technique on a padded pole. He wore his regular black slacks with a red tank top. The sweat on his body glistened from the sunlight. She noticed he was really pushing himself to the max. He threw three punches followed by a side kick. 

Time seemed to slow down for her at that moment. He stood in defiance as though the pole would attack him and his face was set in pure concentration. She noticed his chest heaving up and down but he didn't move, staying as still as a statue. She then felt his energy. He must have been channeling his chi. She had seen him doing this before as he would just stay in his ready position and concentrate for some time. She never really knew how long he did it for because she never paid attention to the time. It was just him. His godly form standing there before her. She shook her head. How could she deny herself of him? Of course she made him angry but she should have never pushed him away so.. hard. 

But she wasn't the only one! He also pushed not knowing his actions. He had hurt her just as badly with his words, because they came from him. Because he said them enough for herself to believe in them. But she should not blame it all on him. If she did not get so jealous of him...

She got distracted out of her thoughts when she did not feel his ki and Ranma dropped out of his stance to look at someone on the porch. Genma stepped into view and she noticed Ranma started to argue with him. This was different from all the other arguments though. He was truly upset.

"No, I don't want to GO!"

". . .Go?" She echoed the last word softly. She looked at Genma step up to Ranma and put a hand on his shoulder. _'Where would they go now? Wait! Wasn't he going to leave somewhere?'_ Akane gasped as Ranma nodded and looked up at her window. She was startled for a moment but she saw how distressed he was. He looked back to Genma and nodded again as his father walked away. She unconsciously whispered his name and turned around. He was leaving. She knew she wouldn't care as much if it was a few days ago but now...

~~*~~

Ranma continued to draw his power and concentrate. He did this enough to where if he needed, he could draw more power from within and make himself stronger or faster. His mind was disrupted by his old man calling his name. He dropped his stance to face him. 

"Ranma, m'boy. We're going to be leaving on that trip tomorrow. So you should get ready now."

"What? Tomorrow?" Ranma was caught off guard. He didn't think they were going to leave for that trip for a while. Now his father is telling him that they're leaving the next day. 

"No, we have to leave later, like in a couple of weeks. Not now! We can't leave tomorrow!" Genma shook his head, looking very calm.

"Ranma we are leaving tomorrow, no matter what you say. We must go and your school has been notified. Your training is very important. And we are leaving so get washed up and pack."

"No, I don't want to GO!" Ranma was letting his anger get to him. He wasn't thinking rationally. Mostly because he didn't want to leave Akane.

"Son, listen to yourself. You knew this trip was coming. You told me you wanted to go, to get away for awhile. Now face it like a man! Don't start crying and whimpering, that is not what a man does. This is for you and there will be intense training for the next week or two. I want no less than the best for my son. You hear me Ranma?" 

Ranma nodded and chose to say nothing more. He turned to look at Akane's window and was shocked to see her standing there, but his expression didn't change. He didn't want to leave her now. When he had agreed to the trip, he and Akane were in a major fight that had them angry at each other for a couple of days. Now he was content. He enjoyed Akane's company even though she showed a little anger toward him now and then, but he knew that he loved her. And no doubt, she loved him. He turned to look back at his father and nodded again. He was going to have to tell her and he knew she wasn't going to take this lightly. Genma turned around and walked back into the house. 

Ranma turned back to the pole he was practicing on earlier and punched it hard, splintering it and caused some wooden pieces to go astray. But he didn't notice the cracking sound it made or the way it was bent from the impact of his angry fist.

He remembered yesterday that Akane brought up the subject of himself leaving and it caused her to be on the verge of shedding more tears. That was one of the reasons why she confessed her love to him that day. Nabiki must have misheard the conversation that he had with his father and thought that they were going to live somewhere else. But he told Akane that it was only a trip, it wouldn't be that long. . .he wouldn't let it be that long.

He sighed in defeat. He had to tell her but would she take it and drop it as quickly as she did before? He knew that she was going to make this into a problem but he had to figure out how he was going to bring it up to her._ 'Did she hear us from her window?' _He didn't know but he was going to tell her nevertheless. He picked up his towel and draped it over his shoulders. Ranma wiped the sweat from his brow and turned to take a bath. 

~~*~~

Akane waited impatiently as Ranma took a bath. She couldn't believe that he didn't just come to her first. She was dying to know what had him so upset. She sat in his room and waited on his futon. Her hands played with his blanket. _'Geeze, how long does it take to shower?'_ She stood and walked over to his window. Dinner was probably going to start soon. She heard the door open and close quickly. She looked at Ranma as he stood only in a towel and he didn't seem to notice her there. He must have been in deep thought. 

~~*~~

Ranma was still thinking about Akane. How she would react? How he would handle being away from her for more than a week? He pulled open his drawer and withdrew a pair of boxers and let his towel drop. He heard a gasp and turned quickly to see Akane staring at him. Her hands were covering her mouth and her eyes were wide, but still on him.

"Akane!?" She looked up at him as her face was already as red as it can be. He could feel a blush come upon his face and quickly put the boxers in front of himself. 

"Ranma, I-" 

"J.. just turn around for a moment." She quickly spun around as he hurriedly put his boxers on and he grabbed his pants. He slipped into them and told Akane that it was okay to look. She did but slowly, still embarrassed. 

"Ranma, I'm sorry. I didn't, I thought you would've been dressed." She held her hand in front of herself as she looked at him. He still didn't have a shirt on and he was tying his pants. Ranma smile sheepishly as he looked up at her.

"I forgot to get clean clothes to change into. I didn't see you, sorry." She shook her head as he put a white tank top on and buttoned up a black, sleeveless Chinese shirt.

"It wasn't your fault. I should have waited in my room." Ranma approached her but then backed away. He looked around and noticed a tape recorder in the corner. _'Damn Nabiki.'_ He looked at Akane and put his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. He opened his window and picked her up smaller frame to jump up on the roof. He set Akane down as she straightened out her white shirt and looked at Ranma settle down. She sat next to him.

"You know Akane, it's actually been calm the past few days. It almost seems... nice, peaceful sort of." She smiled and looked up at the setting sun. "I really enjoyed the last day we had.. together." Akane looked at him and took hold of his hand. He squeezed it tighter as he continued and looked in the sky.

Ranma didn't want to say it. He could take a whole different direction with this conversation and make her happy. He knew that was not going to happen and wanted to prepare her.

"Remember what you told me yesterday, about the training trip?" Akane's head jerked to her fiancé. 

"What's wrong, Ranma?" He sighed.

"Pop wants to go and plans on leaving tomorrow morning." She squeezed his hand tighter in shock.

"What? Is that what you were talking about to your father? Why you... got upset?" Ranma looked at her. His lips pressed together, frowning slightly. 

"Yea. I didn't wanna go. This could have been avoided but I was being stupid when I made the decision to go."

"Decision?" Akane questioned. He nodded.

"When we had a fight awhile back and it was pretty bad. We were angry at each other for a few days. Pop came up to me suggesting to go on a trip. I, of course, agreed all to soon because I didn't want to deal with fighting and getting pummeled with your hammer." Akane flinched at the last part.

"Sorry." She said softly.

"I deserved it sometimes. I really said some mean stuff to you because I didn't want to admit that, uh..." Akane looked at him. He still held her hand but he was acting a little shy and embarrassed.

"Ranma, you can tell me. Don't worry." She turned toward him, never letting his hand go and gently caressed his left cheek. He looked into her eyes and she smiled, encouraging him to go on.

Ranma did not think she could look anymore beautiful at that moment. The sun setting in the background as she was looking at him with the gorgeous colors from the sky, accenting her delicate features. 

"Sorry, this is just so.. new, ya know? I didn't want to admit to myself that I liked you, cared for you. I didn't want anyone knowing." 

"Well, we still don't want people knowing but we know that we do now." Ranma took her other hand in his and intertwined their fingers, playing slightly. She did the same.

"I'm glad that I know now." He said gently. "I'm sorry that I have to go. It should only be about a week, week in a half maybe." She sighed and stopped playing with his fingers. Ranma looked down at her sad eyes. He didn't want to be away from her but there was nothing he could do. And what would happen if Shampoo decided to do something to her? He didn't want to start thinking about things like that now. Ranma tried to pull her into a hug but his legs stopped him from doing so. He opened his legs and pulled her to him as she wrapped her arms around his torso. She swung her legs to rest on his left thigh and Ranma covered her with his arms, his being. 

"Ranma..." She whispered. "You should already know how I feel and there's nothing else you can do or say, but.. I don't want you to go. Don't you think that a week in a half is kinda long? What about school? You're going to have to catch up on so much." Ranma buried his face in her hair. He took in a deep breath of her sweet, refreshing scent. He loved the way she smelled. 

"It seems as though everything is happening so fast...yet .. I don't know." She felt his lips brush her forehead. Akane lifted her head to look into those wonderful azure eyes. They were so gentle as they looked at her with warmth, with love. 

She grinned evilly and looked away. "I think I can live without you. I don't need you around." She couldn't hold in her giggling as Ranma looked at her shocked for a moment. He smiled. 

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I don't think I need you." He smirked and poked at her side. Akane yelped and Ranma advanced on her. She began laughing, trying to push him away. He pulled her closer as she squirmed in his arms and laid delicate kisses along her shoulder. She snuggled in closer and re-wrapped her arms around his waist. She moved her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. Ranma took the invitation immediately as he began to nip at her sweet tasting skin. She moaned at pleasure he was giving as he kiss his way up her neck to her ear. He rounded his way along her jaw and she moved to capture his lips. Her hands kneaded his back rhythmically, gaining a small moan from him as they continued their passionate kiss while the sun slowly disappeared in the horizon.

~~*~~


	8. Upsetting Day

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Ranma or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm only using her awesome characters for fanfictional stories. So I repeat, Rumiko Takahashi is the Creator of Ranma ½

_'...'_ indicates thoughts of the character

*...* will tell you when a flashback appears

  
  


Akane

Chapter 8

  
  


This wasn't the first time that he got lost. It was a joke to even say that because it wasn't anything different, except the places he's been to. Of course, he could tell of all the different adventures he has been on, all the unusual places and unique people that he's met too. Not all the places were good, neither some of the people, but most were hospitable and polite to him. 

He knew that he would eventually find his way back to the Tendo Dojo, but for now he would do a little sight seeing. Who knows, he might come across something familiar... 

This town had a nice park with a big fountain and a little playground off to the side. He noticed the children were all laughing and having the time of their lives. By the benches, the mother's were chatting. The children took advantage of their freedom and let their parent's forget about the time.

A ball hit his foot and a little boy with light brown hair and big blue eyes came up to him and asked for the ball politely. He gladly bent down to picked up the red ball and tossed it to him. The little boy bowed out of respect and ran to his friends saying that they could continue playing. 

He smiled as he looked up into the sky. It was a beautiful evening and he wished that today would be the day that he would make it to the dojo.

But he wished for that every day and never did want to leave in the first place, but that's what faith held for him. 

_'Hmp! Or my cursed sense of direction!'_

~~*~~

Ranma awoke early. Before he left, he wanted to spend some time with his beautiful fiancé. He remember the peaceful time he had with Akane on the roof last night. Somehow, he found it difficult to try to keep away from her. All he wanted to do was shower her with warm, delicate kisses and to tell her that he loved her. 

He bathed and dressed in his usual getup. Akane should have been getting up soon. It was nearing six in the morning. It just so happens that when she leaves, he'll be leaving on his trip with his father as well. He approached her door and lightly knocked. 

He did not hear any responses from Akane, so he slowly opened her door to find Akane beneath her comforter. As he neared the bed, he noticed she was hugging a pillow close to her body. His lips curled into smiled as he thought about the morning before. If he slept with her again, he would be the one wrapped in those arms. 

He silently strolled to her and gently eased the pillow out of her arms. She moaned and he sat down on the bed, replacing the pillow with himself. After thinking about being in her arms, he wanted to feel the warmth of her body too. It gave him a sense of relaxation.

She unconsciously pulled him tighter and whispered his name and he ran his hand lovingly over her cheek and through her disheveled hair. She opened her eyes and gasped his name in surprise.

"Ranma! What are you doing here?" He smiled and continued playing with her hair.

"Well that's a nice good morning to you too." She smirked as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. 

"It's not every day that I wake up to you, you know." 

"Oh! Am I that hideous to look at? I guess I not waking up material. All right, I know when I'm not wanted." She chuckled softly as he attempted to leave but she immediately grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to her. 

"I didn't say that you _weren't _waking up material. I woke up just fine." She gave him a little peck on his cheek.

"You know that I have to go today. I just wanted to feel you in my arms before I left. You do still have more time to sleep." He offered noticing that she still had some time before she actually got up for school. She drew him in closer and rested her head on his chest.

"I would think that you had enough of me last night." Ranma smiled as her arms tightened around his waist.

"It seems as though your body isn't complainin' about me being here." He felt her cold hands slip beneath his shirt, touching the small of his back. Ranma's hips jerked forward.

"Gah! Akane! Your hands are cold!" She grinned as she slowly brought her hands to his chest, leaving an ice trail on his warm skin. 

"Then your just going to have to warm them up." She purred seductively. Ranma smiled and pulled her into him, dipping his head to nibble on her neck. She moaned in response but then slowly lowered her head, cutting him off. 

"What's wrong?" She looked at him sadly.

"It's not fair. I just get you and now your leaving. It's just not fair!" Ranma sighed and took hold of her hand resting against his chest.

"Don't worry. After the trip, I'll be here permanently, with you." She smiled.

"You better be." She intertwined her fingers with his and he move down to capture her lips in a sensuously, sweet, passionate kiss. 

"I will." He murmured against her slightly parted lips. She giggled and pulled him back to continue their passion. 

~~*~~

Nabiki awoke with a start. Her breathing was hitched up and her heart wouldn't stop trying to leave her chest.

She couldn't believe that she had a dream like _that!_ She looked around and noticed her blanket was shoved off of the bed. She ran a hand through her mussed hair. 

_'Kuno is plaguing my mind!'_ The dream wasn't bad but... she dreamt that she was going to give herself to.. to **_Kuno!_**__ What was she thinking? She needed time away from him. 

She looked around noticing that her alarm was going to go off any second. All she had to do was not think about him or hang around him during school. Her eyes closed as she began to clear her thoughts. 

An image stood out from the darkness in her mind. A tall, handsome figure began to emerge as the blurry picture becoming clearer... The thoughts all came flooding back. 

How could she start thinking about him like that? She only thought about him for money but not...

Nabiki stood and hit the alarm as it went off. She needed to get ready for school. Today was also the day that Ranma and his father were going to leave for their training trip. 

She opened her door and caught a glimpse of Ranma leaving Akane's room. She blinked. 

_'What was Ranma doing in Akane's room at this hour? So early?'_ She walked down to her sisters room and looked down the hall. Ranma was nowhere in sight. She opened her sister's door to find Akane slowly getting out of bed.

"So sis, what did Ranma want?" Akane's head jerked up. The question startled her but more so, the voice behind it. Akane didn't know what to say. Did Nabiki finally catch them? She noticed Nabiki's wild hair and rustled clothes.

"Are you okay, Nabiki?" She crossed her arms.

"I'm fine. What happened with your _Fiancee_?" Akane hesitated, quickly searching her mind for an answer.

"Nothing. He was just being the usual pain that he is." Nabiki nodded, not catching on to the delay. 

"Well you're going to love the next couple of weeks, huh?" Akane stared at her sister.

"Why?" Nabiki leaned against the wall and smiled.

"Well because Saotome isn't going to be here to aggravate you. You're going to be _Ranma-free_." 

Akane smiled but deep down she was crushed. _'He only said a week and a half, no longer.'_

"I have to get ready for school. I suggest you do too." Nabiki left a even more saddened Akane.

Though Nabiki didn't take notice and headed down stairs and went directly into the bath. There was to many things going on right now and she needed to clear her head of any thoughts and relax.

~~*~~

Akane got dressed and proceeded down stairs to eat breakfast. She found everyone there except Nabiki. She took her usual spot next to Ranma and picked up her bowl full of rice. 

Ranma took a glance at Akane not seeing the usual fire in her eyes. He wanted to put his arms around her and give her all the comfort that he could give, but then it would cause a stir within the family and they'd be married before they knew it. 

He looked over at his father. The whole reason why he was leaving was because he was suppose to be getting away from Akane. Of course, Genma thought that it would be better for them to spend some time away from each other so they wouldn't do something that they didn't want to regret in the future; speaking through his terms. 

~~*~~

Ranma continue to eat as Genma glanced at his son every few seconds. He noticed the soft look in his eyes and wondered what it could be. _'Could they have all ready found love between them?'_ He shook his head. _'No. They just want to cool off and not have a fight right now. They both seemed very tired yesterday and there were no arguments for the past day or so. Could it be their not talking because of that horrid fight they had a while ago? Did it come back up as an other argument?'_

"What's wrong Ranma?" Ranma looked at his father. 

"What?" Genma sighed.

"You're never so quiet at the table, m'boy. And you, Akane. What did Ranma do to you to get you so upset last night?" 

"I didn't do nothing to her!" Ranma shot angrily at his father.

"I wasn't talking to you, boy!" Genma retorted. Soun looked over at his youngest daughter.

"Akane? Is everything alright?" She looked over at him then at Genma. 

"Everything is _fine_. Why do you always have to meddle in my business?" She huffed angrily.

"Ranma! Apologize to your fiancee this instant!" Genma demanded, trying to take control of the situation. Ranma looked over to Akane and she did in return.

"I'm sorry Akane." Ranma stared into her eyes. She knew he wasn't apologizing for whatever their parents thought went wrong between them. She recognized that look on his face from last night. He said the same words at the same pace with the same sincerest tone. She wanted to smile and give him a hug but her parents were right there and they new they could do none of that. 

She didn't know what to do though. If she accepts, would they think something went on between them or should she storm out of the room. The latter would hurt too much but it would probably be something that she would've done before.

"You're_ sorry!_ Yeah, you just needed our fathers to push you into apologizing and you think that you could just get away from it like that?" She yelled at Ranma and stood quickly, pointing to her father and Genma."If you two would just leave us alone, I'm sure things would work out, but you always have to try to stick us into unwanted weddings! Maybe if you just let us be, some how we might end up together." 

She found herself saying things that she hadn't meant to say. The emotion was just welling up inside of her, causing her to act without thinking. 

"But that probably wouldn't work either because there are still three other girls still after him. So how am I suppose to have a chance when they're all better than me?" They were all speechless, especially Ranma. He knew some of that stuff was just show but he couldn't help but think that she meant a lot of the things that she said. 

_'Akane...'_

She rushed out of the room and headed up stairs. Ranma glared at Mr. Tendo and his father. She was right about them butting in but they also are doing this on good intentions... well it's also considered a selfish reason too but,

Ranma stood and walked out. He needed to talk to Akane before he left. Nabiki stepped out in front of him before he could go up the stairs though.

"Saotome. What do you have to say to yourself now? You made my younger sister cry again. If you continue this, I'm not going to be so nice to you in the future."

"I didn't do anything. Damn it! Why can't you people just mind you own damn business!" He rushed passed her and up the stairs and straight into Akane's room. 

He noticed her looking out her window and shut the door quietly.

"Akane." He said softly. She turned around and looked at him as upset as she was down stairs.

"Ranma. I didn't mean what I said down there. It was just for show." She tried to calm herself and brought her tone down to almost a whisper. 

He shook his head. He knew that wasn't true and saw through her words.

"I don't think that all that was un-true. Do you?" She looked away from him as he walked up to her. "Do you think that after everything I told you, I would just go to Shampoo or Ukyo?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"But how can I not feel that way?" Her eyes began to glisten with tears. "There's still a chance that they'll try things to get you for themselves." Ranma grabbed her shoulders and pulled her body into his. She gasped surprised by his sudden action.

"Ranma-"

"Believe me Akane, you're the only one that I want. Not my best friend, not an amazon that I beat, or a gymnast that's obsessed with me..." Akane felt a shiver run through Ranma at the mention of Kudachi. She smiled. Here he was trying to comfort her and tell her that he was only hers and forever.

"You don't have to say anything more, Ranma. I was just being emotional." He smiled warmly.

"Yeah, but that just tells me that you care." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down.

"I do care, I always have." He lowered himself more to kiss her evenly on her velvety lips and Ranma smiled against her.

"I always will care about you." She was about to completely melt in his arms when Soun called up to Akane.

  
  


"Akane! School's going to start soon. You should get ready to leave."

  
  


She sighed, displeased that this was going to be that last moment between them for a while. 

"It's okay. I'll see you-" He was cute off by Akane forcing herself on him. Her lips pressed bruisingly against his own. The force knocked his body against the wall. It didn't take him long to kiss her back as he locked his arms around her slender body, pulling her tighter against himself. The intensity of the kiss grew greater as Ranma hungrily ran his tongue over her lips. Her lips separated and sought him out and, as their lust grew, their tongues continued their fiery duel, savoring the sweet and delicious taste of one another. 

After several moments, they pulled apart feeling the passion they expressed in the kiss surging through their bodies. The fervent kiss left them breathless as they panted against each other, trying to calm their rapidly beating hearts.

Akane let out a pleasureful moan as Ranma ran his strong hands over her back. She knew what would happen if she stayed in his arms any longer. Feeling his fervor and desire radiate from his body wasn't going to help her make her decision to leave his comfort, and knowing that she was going to be deprived of it, only made her want to stay longer. 

"I just needed something to remember you by." She smiled, still a little winded.

"Maybe I should leave more often." Ranma softly replied as his hands wandered her back, caressing the fabric gently. She felt his trails leave her body tingling and wanting more.

"Then you'd just be getting more than you bargain for." He smiled and stole another sweet kiss from her before someone called her name again. "I guess this is where we part." He nodded disappointedly.

Akane had to take in a few breaths to calm herself. She still felt unusually hot. "No longer than two weeks. Any longer and you bet I'll come looking for you or you better use the moves you learned from you father and get away." She pulled out of his arms. 

Ranma sighed unhappily, feeling her intoxicating warmth leave his body. He continued to look at his slightly flushed fiancé as she walked to her door. "Bye Ranma."

"Good bye my love." Her blush returned but smiled lovingly at Ranma before she left him in her room alone. He would not let the trip last any longer, not if he wanted to leave a gorgeous woman here alone.

Akane went down stairs and greeted Nabiki who waited for her impatiently. 

"Geeze Akane. If I'm late because of you I'm going to be very angry." Akane looked up the stairs to see Ranma coming down.

"Hey, Akane. Make sure you get me the notes from class n' stuff, okay?" She nodded and he waved as he left the room. She would do anything for him. Nabiki and Akane left for school and Ranma and Genma geared up to go on their little trip.

~~*~~

As they neared the school. Nabiki kept looking down to her watch. It was almost time for the bell to ring. Maybe she should have let Akane walk to school alone. She let one thing slip out of her mind and everything comes crashing down. Kuno was going to be waiting for Akane. Well, she could just lag behind and slip by while her little sister did the distracting for her. 

She smiled to herself for coming up with such a great plan. Now she just had to keep away from him the rest of the day though.

Akane did not mind Nabiki's company, but it just wasn't Ranma's. The way he walked on the fence or cracked the most stupidest jokes. Yeah, that was him all right. But yesterday, he jumped on the fencing and looked at her. He got an almost goofy, yet, shy grin on his face and jumped back down by her side. He was chancing getting caught but there was no one around. He took hold of her hand and they just walked silently to school.

Thinking about that led her thoughts to this morning and the wonderful kiss that they shared a little while ago. Just thinking about it made her feel all giddy inside. She knows that he loves her and that he wants her and just that thought alone, filled her heart with pure happiness.

As they neared the school, Akane was shocked only to see one person standing outside. She squinched her eyes to try to get a better view of the person. Of course she had a thought of who it could be...

"Kuno?" 

Nabiki jumped at the name. Good thing Akane was still looking at that him. She slowed her pace and was now walking behind Akane. "Why can't there be a day that I don't deal with him? But why is it just him?" Nabiki suddenly felt her plan crash to the ground. If there weren't any other boys other there, she couldn't hide or get away. She did not want to stick around as they neared the front gate. Hopefully, Kuno would rush to Akane and she could slip by without encountering him. She now, was lagging quite a distance behind. 

Kuno was starting to approach them. Nabiki needed him to stay where he was. Why was she freaking out anyway? He was not going to do anything to her. He was out here to greet Akane.

"Akane, Nabiki." Akane turned to find her sister going off to the side.

"Nabiki? Where are you going?" Nabiki stopped and looked at Kuno. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Sorry, Akane. Had to stop because I dropped my bag." Akane nodded and looked back at Kuno. 

"Hey, we're going to be really late if we stay any longer." Kuno nodded. 

"Yes. I do not want you to be late, Akane. But I was curious as to where Saotome was." Akane walked by him.

"He went on a trip with his dad. Won't be here for awhile." She responded as if it was nothing new.

Kuno looked at Akane's retreating back. _'Saotome left Akane. She is freed from his confinements. Now she could know who really loves...'_

Nabiki walked by him without saying a word. Her head was lowered and she quickened her pace towards the school. That was not the way she walked. Nabiki held self-respect and sauntered with pride. She would never let people know of how she felt through her body language or facial features. He could clearly see now that something was amiss.

"Nabiki? Is there-" She did not stop or turn around.

"We're going to be late." She hurried off into the school and he heard the bell ring. He would find out what was the matter.

~~*~~


	9. Lonely & Unprepared

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Ranma or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm only using her awesome characters for fanfictional stories. So I repeat, Rumiko Takahashi is the Creator of Ranma ½

_'...'_ indicates thoughts of the character

*...* will tell you when a flashback appears

  
  


Akane

Chapter 9

  
  


Most of the students watched the boy suspiciously. He never wanted to change with the rest of them. He always waited or changed somewhere else. It was really strange and they asked him but he would always give some excuse. The students never got any other reply so as time went on, they were slowly forgetting and soon dropped the petty subject. 

The school bell rang and the students piled out of the school. Most were kids in groups, ready to hang out at the stores or go to their friend's house. There were few students that left the building alone but one in particular acted like it didn't matter. 

"Konji! Hey Konji, wait up!" A boy with short blond hair came running towards the fellow student who was alone. "Hey. Me and the guys were wonderin' if you wanna hang out with us at Kou's house? We're gonna rent some movies and chill out." He smiled and brought his hand to the back of his head. "Well, you never seem to hang out with anyone so we thought you were free. So whadda ya say?" The blond stared at the other boy who stood with his hands in his pockets. He had very long, dark brown hair tied up at the nape of his neck and held softer facial features. 

He notice Konji shaking his head from side to side.

"Sorry," Konji replied. "I have to go help a friend with some work. Maybe some other time when I'm not busy. I'll let you know, okay Souta? See you round." With a wave goodbye, Konji set off in the direction he was headed in before. 

"Okay, bye! See you at school tomorrow." 

Konji walked quite a distance from the school before coming to a halt in front a restaurant. He sighed in frustration as he noticed another restaurant was opening a few stores down.

"Great. Just what I need. More competition." With the turn of the key, the locked clicked and Konji opened the door. He walked to the back of the okonomiyaki restaurant and started to gather some supplies for the grill. Today wasn't any special than any other day, so he went on his usual routine to set up the restaurant.

His head suddenly turned suspiciously toward the front door.

"Get back HERE!!" Someone was yelling and causing quite a commotion outside. Out of curiosity and a little concerned about costumers, he made his way out to the front of the restaurant to find a man in a apron chasing a little black pig with a butcher's knife. It was squealing like mad as it was frantically trying to get away from the man who wanted to kill it. 

Konji was about to turn around when the sight of a bandanna on the little black pig caught his attention. Looking all too familiar, he decided to help the poor thing out. He walked out in front of it as it was heading in his direction and surprisingly, it jumped in his arms. 

He looked down at it but the man with the knife stopped right in front of him, bent over and panting hard; Clearly out of breath.

"Oh, you little-" The man started as he got angrier by the second. "You're going to be very sorry that you tried to run away from me." The man looked up at the teen cradling the pig. He brought his hand up to his mouth and cleared his throat. "Ahem. S'cuse me, boy. May I have that pig your holding. I have to prepare him for some special guest in my restaurant, but he got away from me. The boy looked down at the pig and frowned. 

"Prepare him? You were going to...kill _my pig_?" The older man looked surprised at first but then frowned deeply.

"You're pig? You own him? That's impossible. I found him wandering in the back of my restaurant last night." Konji looked at the man angrily. His acting was pretty good, but common sense did play its part. 

"Could you not see that the pig has a bandanna on? If it was a stray, why would it have a piece of clothing on? What do you think, free food walks on by with clothes on, saying it's a stray? How dare you, next time I'll get you in real trouble for this!" Konji hissed at the man. He turned around and walked back into his okonomiyaki restaurant named 'Uchan's'. Konji sighed as he shut the door. He didn't know why he just fought for the pig but it just, felt right. He walked over to the counter and put the black pig down. 

"Kwee!" The little black pig squealed.

"Yeah, yeah. Save your thanks. I'll be back. Gotta change." 

The black pig stayed and watched the long pony-tailed boy leave. Minutes later, a teenaged-girl with black tights and purple top with a white trim, walked in. She wore a white bow tied at the top of her head. Her big brown eyes settled on the black pig, noticing that he didn't move from the spot she left him in.

"Well looks like I have to open the shop soon." She looked at the clock acknowledging that she had about twenty more minutes. "So are you hungry?" The little pig squealed and stood. She smile at the sudden reaction. It almost sounded like it could understand her. "I'll take that as a yes. A mini-okonomiyaki coming up!" 

Ukyo made her speciality and actually had fun making something different such as a small okonomiyaki. With flawless and graceful movement over the grill, she finished and presented the black pig with the dish. 

What had made her save the little animal? Was it that she felt bad for it? She thought as she watched the small pig gobble down his Japanese-style pizza. 

She remembered that she had seen the small pig somewhere before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She tried to think real hard but could not come up with anything. Her shoulders dropped down in defeat.

_'Oh well.'_ She thought. _'I have to open up soon. It's just going to have to wait.'_ She noticed the pig staring at her as if saying, "I'm done!" She smiled softly.

"All right, little guy. I'm going to put you in my room and deal with you after I finish work." She picked him up and went to the back of her restaurant where there were stairs that lead up to her apartment. Ukyo walked into her bedroom and the little pig noticed a neatly made bed with a boy's uniform carelessly tossed on it. There was a window covered with beautiful burgundy curtains and she had a few dressers and a desk to fill in the empty spaces in her large room.

Ukyo place the pig on her bed and yawned out of exhaustion.

"Geeze, I must be more tired than I thought." She turned around and stretched. Hopefully, she'll see a friend today and strike up a conversation that'll get her out thinking about falling asleep on the grill. Or at least talk to someone other than the pig. She did not feel like having a one-way conversation and feel like a dork, even in front of the pig. Was she going to keep it?

_'Maybe Ranma will stop by today.'_ As she made her way down stairs and unlocked the front door, she suddenly remembered Akane. Then it hit her.

_'Its Akane's pig!'_ She thought for a moment as she set up her grill.

"P-chan." She smiled to herself for some unknown reason. She recalled all the times she saw Akane holding the P-chan to her chest. Well, now she knew that she was going to visit the Tendo household after work. She would just say hi to everyone and maybe just leave after giving Akane her pet.

Ukyo looked up as she heard the little chime of the door opening. She sighed as a couple walked in, hand-in-hand.

She did not realize it at first, but she was bothered by the little romantic scene. It some how made her think of being with someone that will love her. Ranma naturally came in to focus. But as she really thought about it, he slowly started to fade from her mind. Her heart started to constrict in her chest as the thought of herself and another person appeared in her thoughts. She couldn't really tell but the man had something tied around his head. Even though she could only see the silhouette of the muscular figure, it made her think that she knew this person already. An overwhelming feeling of longing started to build within her as the couple neared the grill. She put on a happy smile and welcomed the costumers, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Hi and welcome to Uchan's! My name is Ukyo. What can I get for you this afternoon?" 

Now she did not feel as enthusiastic as she did before her mind decided to wander. Right now, she had the feeling to let the smile fade and sulk around in her bedroom, thinking about a love that she would have, that sadly, wouldn't be Ranma.

_'Maybe things will turn out better later.'_ Even though it was wistful thinking, she continued to hoped and prepared the young couples meal.

~~*~~

Ukyo decided to close her restaurant early because she was growing unusually tired and she felt that she was not making the best okonomiyaki that she could. It did get busy but less people came in as the evening grew later. She locked the doors and flipped her sign to 'closed'. Ukyo cleaned up her grill and put away her ingredients.

One day she needed to hire extra help so she did not have to wash all the dishes or sweep and mop the floor by herself. 

After she was done, she headed up the stairs to her apartment and walked into her room. The little black pig, that was on her pillow, did not cross her mind for a second as she collapsed to the bed, sighing in exhaustion.

She heard a squeal to her left and noticed P-chan standing next to her face.

"I forgot about you..." It didn't say anything and just stared at her. "I'll make sure you get back to Akane, P-chan." 

"Kwee!!"

"Seems like you understand who your owner is huh?" She closed her heavy lidded eyes and sighed again. Maybe it'll be worth going over to the Tendos and if possible, they might treat her like a friend and not some fiancé who wants to desperately steal Ranma away. She knew that she would be expected to go over there and try to take him away from Akane, but why does she want to be accepted now? Was it because she was feeling depressed and lonely? She didn't know. Actually, she didn't feel like searching for an answer. Her lips parted as she exhaled slowly. She needed to wake up and striking up a conversation with someone would feel nice.

"Do you ever feel lonely? I mean, don't you ever just want someone to be there and understand you?" She laughed slightly. Here she was talking to a pig like she said she did not want to do, but when she looked over, she saw P-chan nodding sadly. "Heh, it seems as though we have something in common." She smiled and picked up the little black pig. 

"I can understand why Akane may like you. You're very understanding." She chuckled softly of having the idea of an animal understanding your problems. It was just very odd but it wasn't like he really did understand... did he? 

She continued to look at the innocent looking pig. He was really cute and she guessed it would be kind of cool to have a pet but the pig wasn't hers to keep. It would only cause more problems.

She stood and grabbed a pair of beige shorts and a white short-sleeved top. Ukyo tossed her clothes off and suddenly heard a 'thump' behind her. She turned around, still only in her underwear and noticed P-chan on the floor unconscious. There was a little blood trickling from his nose. She raised a brow at the scene and quickly walked over to the little pig's aid. 

"P-chan?" She grabbed a tissue from her night stand and gently wiped the blood away. "What happened?" She placed him on her bed and sighed in relief that it was still breathing. Its eyes opened, blinking out the blurriness and looked at her. Its eyes went wide and turned away from her quickly. She frowned at the new display that the pig was showing. Ukyo turned around and put her clothes on. It seemed as though P-chan relaxed a little.

_'What, does the pig have. . modesty?'_ She looked down at the time. It was nearing 9:00 p.m. She did not want to stay out too long. Ukyo grabbed her thing, the little pig and made her way to the Tendos.

~~*~~

  
  


Akane was watching television when the doorbell rang. She wondered who it could have been at this time of night. She was all ready missing Ranma, really bad too. She could not think of anything to do. If she sat in her room and tried to do homework, she would just think of him. _'Damn him!'_ She smiled at the fact that Ranma would be returning to her soon and would be wrapped up in his arms for the whole night.

Her lips curled into a small grin as she near the front door. She opened it to find Ukyo. Akane blinked in surprise.

"Ukyo! What are you doing here?" She saw Ukyo bow out of respect and held her hands up for Akane to see what was in them. 

"P-chan!"

"I found him getting chased by a chef who was going to cook him." Akane pulled the little black pig into her arms and kissed him on the forehead. "I figured I would just bring him to you." Ukyo did not know what else to say. Akane didn't exactly greet her in the way that she thought she would. But she could not blame her reaction. She did not come by often.

"Thank you." Akane looked at the Okonomiyaki Chef and back down to the small pig. She didn't know what to say either. She was probably there to see Ranma. 

"Uh, would you like to come in?" She asked slowly. Ukyo noticed the slight hesitation. 

"Not if I'm intruding. If it's too late, I'll just head back." Ukyo was only being polite, but she really did not want to go back. "Is Ranma around?"

Akane knew it. She would be there to see him. Who else? She looked at the pretty girl standing outside her door. She would not normally let people stay outside like this but she was kind of feeling threatened with her here. Ranma wasn't here but she could not help that if he did see her, that he might re-think his decision on choosing his fiancé. Akane knew it was just her jealously playing the main part but she just could not help it.

"Ranma left on a training trip with his father. He won't be back for another two weeks. He didn't have the choice to stay home as much as he wanted. His father dragged him out. So I have to get his work from school and stuff." That was a little more information that was needed for that simple question. 

Ukyo just nodded. 

"All right, Akane. I'll guess I'll head back. I still have to clean up the restaurant a bit more for tomorrow." She lied and looked away. "Have a good night." She bowed and Akane did the same.

"I hope to see you at school tomorrow and thank you for looking out for P-chan. Goodnight." Ukyo watched as Akane smiled and stepped back into her house. _'So much for talking to anyone.'_ Something moved in the bushes and made her look but there was nothing there. She was probably letting her imagination run wild.

She left the estate and headed toward her lonely apartment, where she would just take a hot relaxing bath and listen to some music. That was basically what she did every night. 

Maybe she should start hanging around with the guys. Now that Ranma was gone she wouldn't have anyone to talk to. Ukyo turned the corner still deep in her thoughts when she ran into something that felt like a wall. Her arms flew forward trying to catch something when she felt strong hands grab onto elbows and suddenly wrap around her waist, preventing her from falling. Her hands rested on a chest, which indeed, was really hard. The hands made sure she was balanced and quickly pulled away. She looked up to the tall man and recognized him immediately. 

"Kuno?" Kuno looked down at the young lady only to find that it was the okonomiyaki chef, Konji Ukyo.

"I'm sorry Ukyo. I simply did not see you." She shook her head. 

"No, no. It wasn't your fault, sugar. I was in deep thought. I should have been paying attention." Kuno looked at slender girl before him.

"A beautiful girl like you should not be sauntering about at this late hour without the presence of another. A male, preferably." Ukyo looked up at Kuno confused at his choice of words and thoughts. _"Beautiful girl like you." 'He thinks I'm beautiful?'_ No one had called her beautiful. Ranma had said she was cute but beautiful was just too much. She smiled. Even though she knew that Kuno was a pain to Ranma, he was still very considerate toward others. 

"That's okay, Kuno. I'll make it back to my restaurant." He stared at her unconvincing. 

"I know you are the friend of Saotome and Akane. Do you not want me to walk you? It would not be a bother to me." She smiled again, shaking her head.

"No thank you. Don't worry, sugar. I can take care of myself." To humor the situation, Ukyo made a fist and brought up her arm for him to see her muscles in her arm. She pointed and laughed. She saw a slight smile form at his lips. He nodded.

"Then have a pleasant night." He bowed and she did too.

"You too." He continued on and Ukyo sighed. She did not want to burden him with walking her home. Even thought she really wanted it, she wouldn't bother anyone, no matter who they are to walk her home. Although, it was always something she wanted a guy to ask her...

~~*~~

  
  


Kuno walked on. He did not think that it was right for a woman to walk alone in the deserted street. You could not know what or who would be lurking in the shadows. 

He remembered Ukyo's words. It was not his fault, she was in thought. It just so happens that he was in deep thought also. 

Today in school, Kuno could not keep his eyes off of Nabiki. She made sure that she would not encounter him in school._ 'But why would she go to such extreme measures to avoid me?'_ Kuno thought of everything that he had done with her for the last few days. He was getting closer to her. Closer, when you want to get to know someone, deeper than that of friendship. 

He coughed. But Nabiki was one that never let her feelings show. But some how, as he recalled, he was able to make her blush, speechless and fidget with her clothing. Something he never saw her do. Could he have pushed her away with his sudden advances? But he really didn't do anything to her...

Kuno was feeling nervous. His stomach felt as though something was going to happen when he arrived at the Tendo's household. 

He waited for Nabiki during lunch but she never showed. He tried to look for her and asked a few fellow students but she was no where to be found. He asked Akane but she didn't even know the whereabouts of her sister. He waited by the front gates of the school but she never emerged from the school. Kuno closed his eyes for a second. 

Nabiki was too tense. He remembered the sight of the most upright Nabiki he has ever seen. It was like she was afraid to talk to him, but she tried to keep her composure.

She avoided all contact between them and he still did not understand. Kuno knew the reason why Nabiki had her little businesses with the students. It was to help keep her home and provide some income for her family. He knew that her most important source of income was him, but if she was going to keep evading him like this, how was she going to get money?

Kuno neared by Nabiki's house and looked at the front gate. Was she going to slam the door in his face? He was not going to leave unless she spoke with him. Although, he wanted her more than a friend, he was not going to ruin a friendship that meant so much to him. She was one of the few people he conversed with after school, at all.

Kuno took in a deep breath and pushed open the gate. He approached the front door and his finger lightly touched the doorbell. There were so many different feelings running through him. He did not realize that someone could ever do this to him. 

There was fear. He was afraid of rejection. There was nervousness. He was going to have to express what he felt. He never done this before. _'Would this be too much for her to handle?'_ He applied pressure to button and heard the bell inside the house. This was it. He would ask her what was wrong and tell her how he felt. But... how would he do that exactly? How could he express these feelings so openly? 

Kuno waited, suddenly panicking. He would just act as though it was one of the other girls. He shook his head. It was like the feeling was foreign now. He could not just tell her he that loved her. But did he really love her? Kuno threw that word around carelessly and knew that if he would say it, people would just think he's trying to pick up another girl. He frowned. It was Nabiki. She would not by his words, he would have to show her, but how?

He heard footsteps approach the door. 

This was it.

~~*~~

  
  


Nabiki walked down to the kitchen. Today had been hell for her. She didn't know that it could be so hard to avoid Kuno. She also didn't realize that she saw him everywhere. He was in many of her classes and it was so hard to ignore him. She felt his eyes on her, asking what was wrong. What was he doing that kept her distant? Maybe she should have played it cool like she normally did, but it was like he broke her ability to that. She didn't understand why. She had to miss her meetings with students that owed her money. 

Nabiki knew she could nott do this everyday. It would disrupt the in coming money and they would not be able to pay for the bills and her family would have a very hard time living. She didn't want that, but knowing that Kuno was her main income she would have to try to keep her distance, yet, be close to him at the same time. 

She arrived to the kitchen and opened the cabinet to retrieve a cup, filling it with water. Suddenly the doorbell rang. She felt her stomach jump in her throat for a second and coughed up some water.

_'What the hell was that?'_ She yelled in her head. This strange feeling took over her body. Why would she suddenly get nervous? God, she wasn't making any sense, and yet that seemed very ironic to her. She cleared her throat.

"Akane?" She listened but didn't hear anything from her little sister. "Kasumi, Dad? Ran-" She cut herself off. Ranma wasn't there. Her mind was so preoccupied with Kuno and running away from him that she's forgetting a lot of common things. She sighed and ran a hand through her soft, short brown hair and placed the cup back into the sink. If she drank anymore water she would probably choke. 

Nabiki neared the door and her stomach would not stop doing flips. She couldn't understand, but her body knew what was going to happen but she did not have a clue herself. 

She opened the door but couldn't see anything but darkness. Suddenly, stepping out from the side of the door, a tall man stepped into view. She knew who it was. A huge lump formed in her throat as she looked up into the dark brown eyes that seemed so soft and worried. These eyes that she was avoiding looking at throughout the whole day. _'How could anyone not want to look into them?'_ That thought scared her and she shook her head quickly as he was about to speak. 

Nabiki couldn't speak to him. She couldn't see him now. She wasn't prepared. 

Nabiki began to shake as she jumped back and attempted to slam the door in his face, but a foot caught the door. She couldn't say anything now. What was she going to do? Yell at him to leave? She did not think she had a voice not as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her mind could not think logically as she desperately tried to close the door.

"Nabiki?" His voice was soft and yet scared. "Please. I need to speak with you."

~~*~~


	10. Kuno's Visit

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Ranma or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm only using her awesome characters for fanfictional stories. So I repeat, Rumiko Takahashi is the Creator of Ranma ½

_'...'_ indicates thoughts of the character

*...* will tell you when a flashback appears

  
  


Akane

Chapter 10

  
  


Nabiki began to shake as she jumped back and attempted to slam the door in his face, but a foot caught the door. She couldn't say anything now. What was she going to do? Yell at him to leave? She did not think she had a voice not as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her mind could not think logically as she desperately tried to close the door.

"Nabiki?" His voice was soft and yet scared. "Please. I need to speak with you."

She pushed against the door harder but that got her nowhere. The foot did not budge from its spot between the door and its frame. Nabiki heard his voice again. It was pleading this time as she tried to think of what she could do. 

She couldn't do this. She did not want to deal with this now. Nabiki's shoulders fell in defeat as she stopped her frantic pushing.

Kuno noticed the door ease away and looked over at the upset brunette. He did not want to do this to her but there was no other way. 

"Kuno." Her voice was soft yet tired. She had given in. He walked in a little, continuing to look at the short girl as she dared not make eye contact.

"Listen," He began but before he could gather any words that would make sense, she cut him off.

"Kuno." Her voice was stronger than before as if she was mustering up all her strength and will to speak without giving away the fright and uneasiness in her voice. 

Surprisingly so, she looked up into his eyes and stood tall before him. He could see it clearly as he knew she was trying so hard not to fall apart in front of him. But why would she have to do that? What was it that had her so upset and afraid to speak with him? He did not want her to feel that way with him. Kuno wanted to tell her that he thought so much of her. How she helped him and stood by his side whenever he needed someone. There was no other person in the school or in his life that he ever spoke to about himself, yet this girl right before him, this beautiful woman in front of him, some how managed to make her way into his heart. Not what he thought was a crush or infatuation. No. She managed to make him think about her in the utmost ways that he would normally never think about any other girl. Would you think that he would be in this predicament now if it dealt with another girl? Would he be thinking like this or somehow know that his heart would feel like it was going to burst into pieces if he heard or saw the slightest signs of rejection? He was taking it bad now but what if she did not want to be his friend anymore? What if she refused to speak to him ever again. He shook his head and saw the glistening eyes holding his own pleading gaze. 

"Kuno, I promise. G..give me until tomorrow and we could talk about whatever you want. I know I have to speak with you and I know you want an explanation. Just save whatever you have to tell me for tomorrow." She then tried to look anywhere but at him. She did not think that he was going to leave it there. Nabiki knew of Kuno's persistence and it would not surprise her if he forced her to tell him what she was feeling. 

It didn't matter though. If he could not wait, then she would just lie to him. It wasn't like she was a perfect angel anyway. What more of a problem could it cause if she lied? 

After not hearing a response, she dared a glance at his face. She expected to see the Kuno, who would stand there and give poetry like there was no tomorrow. She remembered how many times he would recite countless poems to many girls; Beautiful girls that any man would be after. 

She thought about that for a moment. Beautiful girls. She did not think of herself as beautiful nor would she think that anyone else would think so as well. On second thought, he would probably just ask her what was wrong. Why was she thinking that Kuno changed? Why would he feel any different about her? Just because her feelings got mixed up did not mean that people were changing around her.

When she looked into his eyes, they held something she never saw before. His face shifted between different expressions as she could also see the confusion and other mixed emotions in his brown eyes . Nabiki never knew his eyes to be so... animated with emotion. He didn't know what he was feeling at the moment and that puzzled her. 

"All right Kuno? I'll see you tomorrow." She couldn't stand facing him any longer. Her feelings weren't exactly agreeing on which one she wanted to express at the moment either. But the major ones that she could identify were fear and nervousness. 

Maybe it was nervousness of what she might say to him at this second. Maybe she would tell him that she cared for him. Who could doubt that she did care for him? She knew him long enough to where he already took a spot in her heart. But he was somehow making it bigger and now he was taking over her thoughts. 

"Is that what you wish, Nabiki?"

She stared blankly at the man in front of her. She didn't know him. He was not Kuno that she's known for years. This was not the poetic and stubborn Tatewaki that bought half naked pictures of Ranma and pictures of her sister. He wasn't bugging her to tell him what was wrong, but what did she expect anyway? She could not figure out her feelings, she was too afraid of what she might find out. 

Her gaze shifted slowly to the floor as she let her thoughts wander. She did not know how to read her heart. Why did it seem so easy for other people to find love, to know how they feel? Why couldn't she just say something? Why was she falling apart like this?

Something grasped gently at her shoulder. The warmth the hand gave off on her skin felt so inviting. She felt like she just wanted to wrap herself up in that warmth and forget all the stressful things in her life. She wanted to lose herself and be carefree.

Another strong hand went gently beneath her chin and pulled her face up until she was staring into Kuno's tender stare. His lips curled into a soft smile as he gazed down at Nabiki.

"I'm sorry, dear Nabiki. If you wish to speak tomorrow, then that is what we will do. I do not want to pressure you and I am truly sorry for anything that I have done to you, to hurt you." He paused. Kuno's mind was in a haze as this moment lingered on. He did not know what he was doing but at that moment, he just acted on what he felt was right to do and say.

His large hand continued to gently hold Nabiki's face toward him. His thumb lightly caressed her cheek as the delicate skin very faintly took on a light shade of red. Her head leaned into his touch as her eyes lowered and continued to look at Kuno from beneath her thick lashes. 

Her mind gave up on trying to figure out what she wanted. She just let her heart feel and do whatever it desired. Her eyes closed, feeling the warmth and tenderness in his gentle touch and knew that she just wanted more of it. 

"Goodnight Nabiki." Before she knew it, the warmth and soft caresses were gone. It made her feel empty and long for that simple, yet exquisite feeling that made her heart flutter at that moment. Her eyes opened to find his retreating form.

"...Kuno..." Her whisper was soft, almost as if she didn't realize that she had spoken out. 

~~*~~


	11. The Planning Duo

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Ranma or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm only using her awesome characters for fanfictional stories. So I repeat, Rumiko Takahashi is the Creator of Ranma ½

Chinese thinking will be in _( italics )_and speaking will be ( Regular )

_'Characters thoughts are in this format.'_

AN: This chapter was mostly put together by Silverstreak and I thank him for doing so and helping me out.

_**And i'm a retarted and did not notice that half this chapter has been missing for all this time...**_

Akane

Chapter 11

A young, sixteen-year-old, amazon girl quickly made her way home to the Cat Café. Her long violet hair swayed in the wind as she carried her agile body through the desolate streets. She reached her destination and slowly opened the door.

The lights were off in the front of the restaurant but a light was on in the kitchen, leaving her some illumination to see where she stepped. She entered quietly, barley hearing the sound of her own footsteps. As she neared the kitchen, she figured that no one was up. An old, small voice came up from behind her, speaking her natural language.

_(What did you find out, Shampoo?)_ Her violet eyes settled on the tiny old woman, perfectly balancing herself on her staff. Cologne's intense stare settled into her own eyes. She composed herself quickly in front of Cologne and spoke in Chinese.

_(He went away on a training trip with his father.)_ Cologne did not speak for a moment which made Shampoo a little nervous. Her eyes traveled over the village elder, seeing the usual red band on her head followed by her long, white hair. She looked at her green outfit and her brown wooden staff.

_(So she's there alone?)_ Her voice broke her out from her ogling.

_(Yes, but-)_

_(There is hesitance in your voice. Are you feeling not up to the task? Are you backing away from a weaker enemy?)_ Shampoo tried to compose herself but Cologne had caught sight of her nervousness.

_(N..no. It is just that-)_

_(Do you have any doubt that this will not work? Are you unsure of yourself as a martial artist that you will not fulfill what you have said that you would accomplish?)_ She eyed the young martial artist.

_(No, Great-Grandmother. I know what I must do as a martial artist and for my people.)_ She stood tall before Cologne and knew that she would be doing this for her people too.

_(Then child, is the potion ready?)_

Shampoo nodded.

_(Everything has been set. When should we start?)_ Shampoo asked.

_(Soon. We will wait for the right moment and then Ranma will be yours. Everything will fall into place.)_

_(He will return in a week.)_ Shampoo said, knowing that this was also of importance.

_(You have done your work well, granddaughter. Rest now. We will speak in the morning.)_

_(Okay.)_ The sixteen year old girl left the old woman alone. Cologne looked over to the closed cabinet behind the counter.

_(You will be out of the picture very soon, Tendo. Akane. Ranma will be ours.)_

* * *

Mousse waddled away from the scene of Shampoo and Cologne, before they could notice him. He could not believe that they were going to do that to Akane. Now he knew why Cologne had him gather those ingredients. He did not put two and two together as he only did as he was told. Now knowing their plans, he knew of the potion those contents will create. A potion that is permanent and non-curable. Even Akane did not deserve her own heart to be tampered with that badly. Though his feelings were strong for the purple-haired amazon, he thought this plan was going over board. Cologne could cause some serious problems and Shampoo was just going along with it, just like him, but she knew what was going on. He didn't and he realized Cologne would not tell him because she knew that he would disagree and try to disrupt the plan, which are his intentions anyway. But Shampoo would do anything to make Cologne happy and that is one of the things that bothered him. Just because she was one of the elders, whatever she said had to go. Well, he didn't think so. He just truly wished that they could go back and live their lives back at the village like they used to. 

He found the bath and flew in the hot water. In a mere second, Mousse, once a white duck, emerged as a teenaged boy with long, graceful, black hair that reached the small of his back. His finely toned muscles etched in his white skin. He sat back in the furo and just relaxed. His deep emerald eyes stared into the water.

What could he do to help? No, what could he do to not make the potion work? If he did this then he would be guaranteed that Ranma wouldn't take Shampoo away, right? He now needed to know if Ranma cared enough for Akane that he would not let this happen to her, but he was on that trip. That compounded the situation even more. What should he do? Go to Ranma or Akane? But by the time he found Ranma, Akane might have been attacked by Shampoo or Cologne and given the potion. He pondered his actions for a moment, but before he could come up with a reasonable solution, there was a knock on the door.

"Mousse? Mousse in bath?" She paused a moment and he spoke up.

"Yes, Shampoo. I am in here." He could imagine the pout that came upon her face. He stood up from the bath and headed over to grab a towel to wrap it around his lean hips. He reached to open the door.

"Mousse hurry! Shampoo wants bath! Mousse take Shampoo's time-" The door opened and she was introduced to the nearly naked teen. She only frowned as she looked at the serious expression on his face.

"Mousse angry? Why? Shampoo want to know." She stood only in a towel herself but she wasn't fazed one bit. Mousse would have usually looked her over for a second but that was not on his mind as he continued to think about his dilemma.

"Nothing. You can have the bath. I'm done." He walked past her and gathered his clothes. He exited the bathroom without anything else said and quietly walked to his room. Mousse closed the door lightly and walked over to his dresser. He got dressed in a pair of boxers and tank top and settled himself in his bed, staring at his white ceiling.

What was he going to do? He had to talk to Akane but he had to find that potion. Wouldn't it be better to do that now? He thought about that but then decided against it.

Mousse shifted onto his side. Cologne would catch him, that's why he could not do it now. His mind suddenly remembered something. She has to be somewhere tomorrow. She will have to leave the restaurant. That will be his time to mess up the potion and then he will go to Akane. She will have to get in contact with Ranma or he would have to.

Mousse closed his eyes making a mental note that he has to get up early the next day.

Mousse woke up early the next morning and heard Cologne moving around downstairs, preparing breakfast for the three amazons before she had to leave for her business. He cursed to himself as his body did not arise earlier than the old elder.

Knowing that she would be yelling up the stairs for him to come down and finish breakfast, Mousse got up and dressed in his usual robes, checking to make sure he had all his weapons and other tricks available to him. He went to his door and started to descend the stairs just as he heard Cologne yelling up for him.

MOUSSE, GET DOWN HERE AND FINISH BREAKFAST!

Mousse just shook his head and thought to himself, _'One of these days you old ghoul, I will not have to do what you say! I really must thank Ranma one day for giving her a fitting nick name that I can use to myself at least!' _

Mousse silently walked into the kitchen and looked around noting nothing out of the ordinary. His green eyes then fell upon a rather large pot simmering on the very back of the stove. As he approached it, with curiosity guiding him, Cologne was suddenly between him and the pot.

Mousse, you will leave that pot alone. It is a new sauce I want to try for the ramen. Cologne said as she stood there and waited for a reply of confirmation from the brunette.

Mousse just looked at her and nodded, quickly figuring out the truth. He then turned to the evidence of breakfast and took up where Cologne left off.

How long is your business going to be? Are you going to be back in time to help with the lunch rush? Cologne glared at the boy and bashed Mousse over the head with her staff.

When I get back, until then, you and Great Granddaughter will mind the restaurant and take care of all the orders. And while I am gone, Shampoo is in charge. Do you understand that?

Mousse just nodded his head, rubbing the spot that Cologne had hit with her staff. He did as he was told and finished cooking the breakfast, carrying it out to the tables so they could sit down and eat.

Shampoo came downstairs, looking a little unsure of herself, but she quickly hid her discomfort and sat down to eat with Mousse and Cologne, listening to Cologne's instructions for the day. Her mind was trying to keep on the topic that was currently being discussed but her thoughts wandered to Ranma.

_'I honestly don't know if I want to continue to chase Airen. He doesn't seem to love me, or want me! What am I going to do?'_ She continued to look down at her food and nipped at it.

Cologne just watched Shampoo and wondered if Shampoo was losing her edge. She quickly dismissed that possibility as Shampoo had already agreed to go through with the plan to give Akane the potion. And with what they were doing, if it did not work, then Shampoo and herself would both be cast from the tribe because it was considered a last resort. And if the last resort failed, then the one's who used it were obviously not worthy of being in the tribe anymore!

After breakfast, she made Mousse clean up and gave Shampoo some last minute instructions. She glance at Mousse one last time as she gave Shampoo a knowing look, then proceeded to hop out of the restaurant and went to see about her business.

Shampoo finished some spot cleaning and put out the sign indicating the Neko-Hanten was open for the day.


	12. Poor Ranma

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Ranma or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm only using her awesome characters for fanfictional stories. So I repeat, Rumiko Takahashi is the Creator of Ranma 1/2

Chinese thinking will be in _( italics ) _and speaking will be ( Regular)

_'Characters thoughts are in this format.'_

Akane

Chapter 12

"No you didn't. I cannot believe this is happening. Pop...Pop...YOU GOT US LOST!" Ranma frustratingly pulled at his hair as his father was studying a map. "You said you knew where this place was!"

"Calm yourself, m'boy. This goes good with your training too, good self-control and patience." Ranma gritted his teeth and towered over his crouched father.

"Patience, _patience?_ I could be at home right now, having a hell of a lot more training done now than I am, sitting in the middle of nowhere!" Genma's leg kicked out and swept his foot behind Ranma's and kicked the boy's feet from beneath him. Ranma fell and sat back up quickly to glare at his father.

"Sit down, Ranma." His father studied the map a little more. "You wanted this anyway." Genma said, matter-of-factly.

"I told you, everything was going to be fine! I didn't need to leave anymore! Akane and I..." Ranma hesitated slightly but Genma looked at his son, a little more intrigued.

"Go on."

"We made up and weren't fighting anymore. We both apologized to each other, so can't we go back?" He sat there for a moment before responding.

"I think the training ground is that way." Genma pointed. Ranma smacked his father's hand away and stood, mimicking his forgetful father.

"You pointed that way and we went _that_way, five times!"

"Okay, then we will start the training here." Ranma's blue eyes darted over to his father's.

"Here?" He said skeptically.

"Yes. We shall start on the mode of survival. Go look for the nearest town and come back for me." Genma began taking off his travel pack and continued to do so with Ranma staring at him dumbfounded.

"Oh no you don't, old man!" Ranma raced to his father and punt-kicked him into the sky. "You dragged me out here, in the middle of this maze of a forest! You get us OUT!" Ranma's voice echoed in the air and did so for several seconds.

* * *


	13. Krazy Kensha & Konfessions

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Ranma or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm only using her awesome characters for fanfictional stories. So I repeat, Rumiko Takahashi is the Creator of Ranma ½

indicates thoughts of the character

... will tell you when a flashback appears

Akane

Chapter 13

Akane noticed something strange about Nabiki. She was still in her room and she was a little upset last night when she went over to her to see what was the matter. Nabiki just said nothing was wrong and quickly headed up to her bedroom. But now, she found that Nabiki did not want to attend school and when her sister thought about _not_ going to school, there was a problem.

Akane made her way to Nabiki's room. She raised her hand to knock lightly and waited for a response. It was rare that Akane would find herself in a situation where she was ready before the middle sister and it bugged her to no end that she didn't know why. It obviously was not because she was sick because she showed no symptoms of any kind of cold. After a moment of no response, Akane called out and twisted the knob to find it open and her sister sitting on her bed just staring at her clock.

"Nabiki?" The brunette jumped, startled by the voice and looked over to the person who had invaded her thoughts.

"Hn...what is it?" She sounded somewhat annoyed. Akane stepped into the room and her brown eyes glanced over her sister's attire.

"What happened? Why don't you want to go to school? You never miss a day..." Nabiki eyed her sister.

"Is Daddy letting me stay home?" Akane frowned at the question.

"I heard him say that you had to go, but why do you want to stay?" Nabiki took off her top and retrieved her uniform and tugged it over her head.

"No reason. I'm..just tired. I'll be down in a minute." Nabiki continued to get ready, obviously dismissing her little sister from her room. The conversation was over just like that and Akane left without another word, angrily. If Nabiki wanted to keep everything to herself, then fine. She had better things to worry about, like when was her baka coming back home?

* * *

"Nihao! Welcome to The Cat-Cafe! Shampoo take you to table!" The customers greeted the young amazon girl kindly as she seated them and took their orders. She let Mousse take over the cooking as he insisted and she didn't want to argue about it anyway, she just had to keep an eye on him, just in case he looked over to the potion and tried to do anything to it.

The newest customers gave her their orders and she hurried over to the grill where Mousse was working and handed him the order.

"In ramen order, man wants extra spice. Mousse got that?" The brunette boy nodded as he started to prepare that order. Shampoo had no worries that Mousse knew anything about the pot. He was clueless to half of the things that she and her great-grand mother discussed. There was no reason that he knew of this now. When Cologne comes back, that is when everything will be set into action and she will go out and attack Akane. She had it planned perfectly.

She looked around the restaurant and noticed that many of the customers were couples, and even if it were an odd bunch, there was a couple in there regardless. The amazon law states that she must marry Ranma. He had bested her in battle, beat her fair, so he has the right to become her husband. She loves Ranma...

Shampoo cleared her throat and suddenly felt awkward regarding that last thought. No... Ranma had feelings for her too! She argued to herself as little doubts started to slip into her mind.

_'If Ranma no like Shampoo, Ranma would have left Shampoo in many times Shampoo was in trouble. Ranma. Save. Me!' _And that was how she thought, no matter what the argument was. No matter if she was really denying what she truly felt, it was Amazon law and that was that.

* * *

Hands fidgeting around her school bag and hair a little rumpled, Nabiki Tendo was not looking her usual confident self. She kept thinking about how to avoid her problem again even though she told herself that she was going to tell Kuno what's going on. It wasn't easy to do this. How could she have gotten herself in this situation?

_'Think, Nabiki! Think!'_

They were nearing the school and her time was running out. Why was this so hard for her? She didn't understand. Nabiki couldn't like Kuno. It was just not right. Why would she want to fall in love with a man who chases any pretty girl?

"Nabiki?" She looked up from the ground and stared at her younger sister.

"What is it?"

"You seem a little off. Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yes." _'NO! Everything is FAR from fine.' _"So how is everything that Ranma isn't here?" She had to try to get Akane raging off on something, might as well be her man-to-be.

"Fine." That was not the reaction she wanted but before she could even switch gears from her previous thoughts, a forceful hand grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back harshly. With a grunt, Nabiki fell to the ground and stared up at her attacker.

"Nabiki Tendo!" The loud female voice started. "You will not have my Kuno! I will fight you with everything I have, but he is mine!"

Akane helped her sister up and stood defiantly.

"Who are you and what do you want with Nabiki?" After taking a good look at the girl, Akane realized that she was very pretty.

"Nabiki knows who I am and she will not have him!"

"Kensha Kotomiyuki." Nabiki said, remembering the girl that was chasing Kuno around.

"That's right! Remember that name because I will take your dear Tatewaki from you!"

Akane turned around and stared at her sister with wide eyes.

"Kuno?" She said disbelieving but Nabiki dismissed her.

"Whatever, girl. You already know that he is taken so if you want to go after him, that's all right by me. I don't care. I have nothing to do with him." _'I'll just get more money out of the deal anyway.'_

"Ha!" The girl stomped her heel on the pavement and fisted her pale hands. "You can't trick me into thinking that the girl isn't you! I know because I've seen what you tried to become with him. You are trying to steal him from me!" The girl yelled dramatically.

The wind blew slightly, ruffling the girls's hair and skirts and making Kensha's shoulder-length, pink hair fly in her face. She brushed it back with her manicured fingers.

"Wow." Akane said surprised. "To think that someone is chasing after Kuno. Now there's a surprise." Akane laughed at the amusement of the situation but the other girl just glared daggers at her.

"Shut up, you stupid girl! Are you that blind to see that your friend is the one courting my Tatewaki?" Nabiki almost gagged.

"WHAT?" Akane shouted in shock.

"Well I know! I saw the way you two had lunch, how he watched you, how you lured him with your evil ways! I saw him last night with you, at your doorstep holding your cheek and you offering yourself to him like the little slut you are!" The girl stepped forward and Akane did so too.

Nabiki growled.

"Please! Look whose talking about being a slut." Nabiki stepped to the side of Akane, already angered at the slightly taller girl. "You chase him around and grovel on your hands and knees, offering yourself and telling him he could do anything he wanted to you. And if you think he and I are-"

"Nabiki?" Brown eyes widened and shoulders tensed. "What is the matter?"

Kuno was approaching the three girls but his eyes did a once over on Nabiki, noticing her rumpled hair and then he noticed that there was a scrap on Nabiki's elbow and rushed to her side. "What happened to your arm?"

Nabiki didn't know what to say but that did not mean Kensha, the stalker that Nabiki had to get rid of from before, was left wordless

"Kuno! Sweetums! Why must you lower yourself to be with that ugly girl? I can fulfill everything you want." Her voice dipped down lower, thinking it was genuine and desirably enticing as she tried to seduce Kuno but Nabiki only saw that it was a voice laced with sweet and innocent mockery. "I can fulfill every desire you crave. I can give that all to you."

Kuno, finally seeing who the pink haired girl really was, gasped at the horror of encountering her again.

"You! How did you find me?" Kuno turned toward Nabiki and growled back to the girl as he noticed the blood on her arm again. "Are you the one who has struck and elicited an abrasion on this angel?"

His glare was not missed and Kensha took a step backwards.

"She was out for me, sweetie and all I wanted was to be with you. I love you Kuno!" Kensha rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Kuno, holding him with all her might. "Please be with me. I cannot live another moment without hearing your voice or feeling your inebriating touch."

Kuno growled again and so did Nabiki...unconsciously of course.

"Unhand me, Kotomiyuki. I have denied you in every which way. I will not be your beloved or even an acquaintance for I wish to have nothing to do with you and you should have kept these facts in mind when they were delivered to you in the beginning. You have hurt someone I care for dearly and that does not coop well with me."

It seemed that no matter what Kuno said it didn't get through to the girl hugging his torso tight.

"The bitch has you under a spell! You must know who will be there for you. When-" Kuno forcefully pushed the lithe girl away from him and she stumbled to the ground.

"I don't love you and never will." Kuno glanced over to Nabiki to see her focused on sending glares to Kensha. The feeling of being watched was what drew her eyes away from the fallen figure to rest on Kuno, who smiled lightly at her gaze. "Only one girl has my utmost love and affection."

Nabiki gasped and the girl cried out on the floor.

"Nooo! You will see, Tatewaki, that I will be the only one for you! You will see!" And with her last words, she ran away from the staring trio.

Akane turned to her sister to see Kuno staring down at Nabiki and her sister was seemingly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Um... what's going on? Who was that?" She asked, breaking the silence that had filled the air. Kuno opted to speak since it was clear that Nabiki was not going to respond.

"That was Kensha Kotomiyuki. A young girl that I encountered a few weeks prior to today. I assisted her in hauling some extremely burdensome baggage and the next thing I knew, she was stalking me." Kuno sighed, running his fingers through his hair and noticed that the small action did not go unnoticed to the one of his affections. "And I pleaded with your dear sister to help me in this matter, for that is why she knew of this girl. I am sorry but questions will have to wait or we will be tardy to class."

Akane's eyes went wide as she had completely forgotten and dashed toward the school.

"Oh jeeze! We have to hurry!!"

Nabiki just watched her sister run away for a moment before starting her way towards school.

"Nabiki?" She didn't respond to his call so he called again. "Nabiki, you said you would not hide from me today."

"I'm not hiding." He frowned.

"But that is exactly what you are doing." Nabiki began to walk faster but Kuno's long legs could keep up with her quick strides.

"Yes, I said I'd talk to you today but not now. Is that okay with you?" Kuno felt the anger and frustration radiate off of her in waves. He was good at reading her because of the long relationship that they have as friends.

"I am sorry to have angered you. Please have lunch with me this afternoon."

They continued walking quickly and a hand stopped Nabiki from proceeding any further. Nabiki turned quickly and growled at the tall, handsome man.

"Kuno! Our class is right there! We're going to be late!" But her verbal lashing went on deaf ears as she watched as they had stopped in front of a water fountain. Kuno was currently ripping the bottom of his outfit and she didn't know why. Two pieces of cloth were ripped and then he went to the fountain and wet one and took a hold of her arm.

"This wound may get infected if not washed properly, Nabiki. Let me clean this for you before we enter class." And that he did as he gently cleaned her scrape and tied a long cloth piece to keep it from bleeding and from getting infected. "This should hold tight until you receive proper medical attention."

But those words never made it to Nabiki's ears as she stared at Kuno. She watched him clean her up and apply such gentleness to her, like she would break. It was so kind and yet, because of that, she could not tear her eyes away from his strong hands or his beautiful features concentrating on her well being. His dark gaze focused in on her as she stared at him, not uttering a single word.

"It was my pleasure. And I will assure you, Nabiki, that nothing of this sort shall happen to you ever again."

Where was that idiot Kuno hiding because, at this moment, this person wasn't him. Not that gentle gaze or that small smile. Not those sweet words leaving his lips.

"Who are you?" Her lips murmured unconsciously. She was trapped in a daze and a large hand cupped her cheek. That warmth spread throughout her body and her eyes closed in contentment. That tenderness was intoxicating and was something she wanted more of.

"I am one who is very much in love with you, dear Nabiki." His deep tone was like a captivating lullaby, grabbing her from reality. "That is what I feel and that is what I wish for you to know."

It was all too surreal and when she felt a light pressure on her lips and the hand moving from her cheek to rest partly on the side of her face and in her hair, her eyes snapped open to see Kuno's eyes shut and the pressure on her lips was of his own kissing hers. The bell rang and she was frozen in place. The kiss was broken as soon as the bell was heard and she watched as Kuno pulled away ever so slowly.

"Even though I wish to stay here with you, I think we must get to class before we are punished for our tardiness." Nabiki could not utter a single word or sound. She only turned away and stepped into the classroom and Kuno followed in right after her.

* * *


	14. Love Isn't Enough

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Ranma or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I'm only using her awesome characters for fanfictional stories. So I repeat, Rumiko Takahashi is the Creator of Ranma ½

Chinese thinking will be in _( italics )_and speaking will be ( Regular )

_'Characters thoughts are in this format.'_

Akane

Chapter 14

Mousse had to find out where Ranma was. He needed to warn the martial artist that his fiancé was going to be attacked with a very strong potion that will have her forget everything... If he didn't get to him soon... Mousse shook his head. How could someone even consider that? Cologne was a decent woman but she was cut-throat most of the time.

The restaurant was closed and Mousse had made up his mind. It was time Shampoo knew what he was really like. Time that she knew how he truly felt and what she had forgotten. Mousse sighed as he started his trek down the stairs and confirmed where his violet-haired love was.

He watched her for a moment, how her wrist moved gracefully as she stirred the potion. He observed how her eyes seemed so disheartened. Was she thinking about what she was about to do with that substance she was stirring? But it was too late. There was no way that Shampoo was going to listen to him. She never did in the past, why would now be any different?

_'Still Shampoo, how could you even think about doing something like that?' _

"Shampoo..." He finally called and the girl turned around as soon as she heard him.

"Mousse! Don't' scare Shampoo like that! Dumb jerk!" She spat at him annoyed.

They stared at each other until Shampoo began to feel a little unnerved. She didn't know what Mousse was thinking and usually he would say what he wanted right after calling her but he was just staring at her with a sense of sadness dripping from his aura. She didn't understand.

"What is it you want, Mousse? Shampoo have no time for this." She stared at him only to see him shake his head.

"Shampoo," Mousse started in a tone that she hadn't heard in a long time. It wasn't one of infatuation, not asking for an apology. It was different; Distant... "You're not the same girl that I fell in love with. You have changed and I think you forgot what you wanted out of life."

Shampoo's face contorted in confusion. She didn't understand what he was saying.

"Shampoo know not where this comes from. Mousse, what is with you?" She got a little angered. "Shampoo is doing what Shampoo likes! No one tells Shampoo what to do!" She put her foot down because she felt she had to. There was something amiss and honestly, she was kind of afraid of what was going on. It was something that she's never experience with Mousse and she didn't know what he was liable to do.

Mousse growled and Shampoo stayed her ground but on the inside, she jumped. That was so un-Mousse like.

"What is wrong, Mousse? Have bad day?" Shampoo tried but he puzzled her again.

"And there you go again, Shampoo. Who are you kidding? You follow orders from Cologne without even thinking about the consequences." Mousse turned his back on her ready to walk away and commanded in a harsh voice,

"Come here, Shampoo."

Even though she thought it was childish, it felt like there was nothing that she could do against him at this moment. Shampoo shouted at him.

"Shampoo no follow your orders!"

But even as she sounded defiant, her childhood friend snapped his head to the side and watched as his emerald eyes burned into hers.

"I'm not playing around, Shampoo! Follow me!" He yelled harshly.

Shampoo flinched at his sharp tone and followed Mousse out to the back of the building. She watched his long black hair swing side to side with his strong strides. Shampoo's mind was blank. Why was Mousse acting the way he was? It was so out of the blue and she did nothing to him in the past days to make him angry...

"Where we go, Mouse? Why are we in backyard?"

But he said nothing as she noticed him get into a stance that she recognized in a heart beat. He wanted to fight her?

"You know, Shampoo, sometimes you need to stand up for yourself and not what you **think** you _should _do. Ready yourself."

Shampoo was lost.

"Shampoo wants to know what's the matter with Mousse! Why you picking fight? Shampoo will beat you like every time you try!"

Mousse snarled at her and her eyes widened when she saw him come at her with speeds she was not ready for. She was preparing for an impact when Mousse disappeared. Shampoo had no clue where he vanished to until she felt chains wrap about her ankle and pull her down to the ground. She quickly rolled over, her adrenaline pumping.

This fight was different than all the times she's ever fought with Mousse.

The chains quickly retracted and she jumped up to her feet only to see that Mousse was no long there.

_'Mousse is fast.' _

But as she turned her head to check behind her, she was yet again struck from behind but she managed to twisted around in Mousse's strong embrace and their eyes locked for a moment before she ducked down and back rolled away from him. When she was back to her feet, crouched and stared at where Mousse was last standing. One knife imbedded itself to the ground and another a foot closer to her and Shampoo acted quickly as she rolled to the side in time as the last knife landed where she once was.

_'How?' _She questioned herself over and over. It seemed like he knew everything she was going to do and was just playing around with her. How could that be? But Mousse spoke up for her question.

"You see, Shampoo, it is by choice that I let you win." His voice traveled from her right and she snapped her head to find him standing but a few paces away from her. Her anger rose. There was no way that he was better than she was, not after all this time.

"Mousse lies!" Shampoo yelled emotionally and launched a high kick to his face when he blocked it with his forearm. But Shampoo's assault was not over as she dropped and placed her hands to the ground to kicked her feet out to sweep his legs but Mousse saw it coming and flipped over her and let loose another chain. The chain slapped around her wrists and pulled her arms from beneath her. Shampoo fell to the ground on her side and grunted out loud.

"Why do you continue with this, Shampoo? Remember before Ranma **ever** came into the picture? Remember what your ambitions were then, Shampoo?"

Shampoo got back up and readied herself for another attack and found Mousse running straight at her. She tried to sidestep him but he was still in her face. He went completely offensive, jabbing at her powerfully as he noticed that she was tiring from blocking his hard hits and let a few slip by.

Mousse could see her determination and that was one of the things he loved about her. She would put her best into everything he just wished that her efforts were not wasted on someone who wouldn't appreciate that.

He got another punch through to her side and in a last ditch effort, Shampoo blocked a shot to her face and dropped down to the ground and tried another sweep and got his foot to kick up from beneath him but her violet eyes watched as he gracefully bent fully backwards to let his hands touch the ground and pushed himself back up to land on his feet, ready for if she was going to come at him but she couldn't. That moment where he unleashed all those punches at her drained her stamina. Her side ached, her arms hurt from blocking and her breath was coming out in long laborious pants. Never had Mousse given her such a fight that would actually make her question if she was going to be victorious or not.

"When did you let anyone else's ideals cloud your own? When did you live for people other than yourself, Shampoo?" Mousse questioned her yet again and again she had no answer for that. She wanted to think that all those questions he was asking her were irrelevant but... were they really?

Shampoo brushed away her hair that was sticking to her face and saw that she was next to the knives that Mousse threw before.

"Stop playing, Mousse!" She ran and scooped up the knives and whipped them at his robed form but he only stood there and deflected them with a shield that he pulled from beneath his white robes.

"Shampoo is for Shampoo!" She yelled out in frustration. "No one else! Why you fighting with Shampoo? Shampoo no understand!" Her call was strong as she ran to his right, dodging his speedy chain strikes. When did his attacks become so fast?

"Isn't this how I'm supposed to win your heart, Shampoo?" Mousse yelled to her and Shampoo slowed down as she realized what he was after. That one moment of hesitation caused one of his chains to hit her on the shoulder and Shampoo was slammed up against the concrete wall with the seer force of the blow. She cried out as her backside was aching in pain and tears managed to slip from her eyes. Before she bounced forward to hit the ground, she was suddenly forced up against the wall. When her violet eyes opened, she was shocked to see how close Mousse's face was to her own and at that moment, she knew Mousse somehow had gotten strong. He only needed to finish her off and her marriage to Ranma would be annulled. She had to face it, Mousse had won.

Mousse continued to restrain Shampoo, letting his stare pierce her very soul. He watched as she stared right back at him, her pride was still strong and she would not cry out to him. Shampoo was an Amazon Warrior! She was the strongest woman, the most beautiful woman in all the world. Shampoo was the only woman that could make his heart ache and soar. And that is why he couldn't follow the laws of his own tribe. If she did not want to be with him, he wasn't going to force her.

"For me to even be recognized by you, I have to beat you." He pulled his face back a bit but never let his eyes stray away from her own. "Shampoo, this isn't how I want you to love me. I want you to love me for, who. I. Am. Not because I am a better fighter than you are. I never came at you full force before because I never wanted to receive your precious hand that way. I wanted you to do it yourself of your own free will. But if you refuse to realize who loves you or who has good or bad intentions for you, then I can't help you if you just turn a blind eye to it. I can't help you anymore, Xian-Pu. I'm sorry but I've tried so hard to help you, to guide you..." Mousse paused, breaking their stare and blinking away some threatening tears.

"Wo ai ni, Xian-Pu. Wo ai ni!" Mousse shouted his love for her from his whole being but no matter how much he told her, it wouldn't be enough. And that is why he had to apologize to her for giving up. "Dui bu qi, Xian-Pu. I'm sorry." And Mousse looked one last time into Shampoo's large, violet eyes and held her gaze for a moment longer as he lifted his hand from her shoulder, smoothed away her disheveled hair and slid his hand down her soft face to cup her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Shampoo."

And he let her go and watched as her eyes grew red, on the verge of tears but instead of crying or yelling at him she raised her hand and slapped Mousse.

He felt the sting on his cheek and let it seem like the pressure of the slap forced him to the ground. When he glanced up at the girl before him, her eyes were wide in disbelief.

"You have defeated me again, Shampoo." Mousse said broken-hearted. Shampoo gasped and watched as he stood up and turned his back on her and disappeared inside the restaurant, leaving Shampoo stunned. She dropped to her knees and lifted a hand to her face.

"Mousse let Shampoo win all this time?" Her first initial reaction was deceit and anger and she yelled out,

"Mousse is stupid!" But then she felt sad and lonely suddenly. Mousse was always by her side... So did that mean that he was leaving? Was he going back to their village?

Shampoo waited some time before she pulled herself up to her feet and slowly walked in through the back door of the Neko-Hanten.

"Shampoo is free to love and free to do what Shampoo wants." She whispered brokenly as she found herself walking back to the potion. But then she realized that what her grandmother told her to do with Akane didn't give Akane that freedom to love and do what she wanted... Honestly, she did not want to do it. It was like a low blow... really low.

"Maybe Shampoo shouldn't..." She mumbled as she walked into the room with the potion. She half expected to run into Mousse but she bet he left the restaurant completely.

"Oh no!" Shampoo exclaimed as she noticed the condition of the room. "The potion is gone!" The ingredients were destroyed. Her violet eyes roamed over the shelves in the small pantry room as fine ingredients were ruined and strewn all over the place. It was a mess.

_(What should I do?) _She thought in her native tongue. And then she realized that Mousse was talking about Akane and he knew the plan against her.

"Mousse took the potion." She obviously pointed out as she saw the pot that it was held in over turned with traces of the reddish liquid dripping down to the ground. What should she do?

"Granddaughter!" Cologne called causing the purple-haired girl to jump and turn around towards the front of the store. She was frozen in place. What was she going to tell her grandmother?

* * *

**Wo ai ni** means _I Love You_

**Dui bu qi** means _Sorry_

* * *

AN: I'm a retard and figured out that on chapter 11, I left out a huge scene so...I guess new scene added to chapter 11. Sorry guys...That's another mess up for me :(

* * *

AN: sigh I'm afraid to even speak here. I'm sorry for neglecting this story and all of my other ones for that matter. I get these reviews for this story and they just make me wanna cry so I'm going to try my hardest to continue to update my stories and give them a proper ending that they need. Thanks to all those who still email me to continue and to those who reviewed and keep telling me that this is a great story. And to think this story actually started from a dream I had. PleaseReview and as you can see the more you REVIEW then I get up off my ass, and I will write when I'm at work or think about it wherever I am.

Thanks

BlizzardAngel


End file.
